Oh, Zat Rings A Bell
by Alexandrea Romanzesco
Summary: COMPLETE! VB pairing. Bulma and Vegeta can't stop lusting after each other and the only person who stands in their way is Yamcha. Will bulma finally realize that it's time to give up on her childhood love? rr contains limes, possible lemons, and bad langa
1. It's Only The Begininng

A/n Hello people! I'm here with a new fanfic! w00t!!! Yes, I know, I've been on a very, very, very long hiatus from writing. But I'm back baby! And have a nifty little v/b I cooked up for you. I'm trying to make this a long one, detailing their relationship from the beginning to the birth of Bra.

Dedications: Chelsea- for being my friend and reading my stuff. Morgan- you inspired some of this but you'll probably never know. Amanda S. - for introducing me into fanfics in sixth grade computer class. Sarah K. - for being my best friend and understanding me.

Disclaimer- Jimmy: A homie is a player, that is all, so why'd you have to go and kick his

Spinner: ball and chain, ain't that your name? Cuz you a playa hata and that's a shame.

Jimmy: And chicks like you ain't worth too much, so shut up girl

Jimmy and Spinner: and make my lunch! Yeah!

I don't own this totally sexist rap from degrassi or DBZ.

Ch. 1

Intro

Bulma shifted through the contents of her fridge looking for the remains of a chocolate torte. She was dressed in a black slip that was extremely small. The heir to Capsule Corp couldn't sleep. The air was hot and sticky and she was being plagued with very odd dreams.

It wasn't her fault. A woman couldn't be blamed for fantasizing about a man. Yes, he wasn't her lovable boyfriend Yamcha. He also wasn't nice to anyone. However, Vegeta was hot. Not just model hot, but hot hot. Double t's on the end hot. Smokin' hot. Bulma smiled as she ate a forkful of the dense cake. Nevertheless, Bulma needed to stop focusing on him and start focusing on getting the company prepared for her mom and dad's cruise. Bulma decided not to completely take over until the androids were finished. Bulma's job for the next two years was to be the mechanic for the gravity chamber and play nurse when Vegeta hurt himself.

Bulma washed her plate off and started upstairs. Tomorrow, well technically in four hours her parents would leave on the ' Hot and Heavy Romance Cruise Bonanza' the cruise that was supposed to be Yamcha and Bulma's but since the androids were coming, there was no hope for that. She also knew that as soon as her parents leave she would be scared.

Bulma was a homebody. Since her friends were part of Earth's Special Forces, even thought only twenty or so people knew this, they died a lot or had to travel off-planet and could be gone for months. Bulma spent as much time hanging out with them at home where she could focus on them. This would explain her constant need for 'just-because' parties. She also was very close to her parents, knowing that some evil person could hunt them down and annihilate them at a moment's notice. So, Bulma felt scared, even helpless knowing her parents wouldn't be there.

But, as always, Vegeta was there. She had her reasons for being comfortable around him.

Bulma stared, frightened, as the storm waged on outside. Her heart raced and she felt like crying. She felt as if she was going to die. Bulma climbed out of her bed, pillow in hand. She walked to the third floor, where her parents slept. Bulma opened the door and choked back tears as she realized her parents were gone. They had been on a cruise for two weeks now. Bulma wanted to hide, to run away from the lighting and rain. She wanted to be safe, to go somewhere where she'd be protected from nature's fury.

" Woman, it's two in the morning, what the hell do you want?" Vegeta asked sleepily.

" Can I sleep with you?" She asked hesitantly.

The plea in her voice had the saiyan prince sitting up and turning the light on. "Repeat yourself."

" Can I," Bulma began mockingly, pointing to herself, "Sleep with you." she finished, pointing at Vegeta.

" Why?"

" Cuz."

" No."

A crack of thunder rang out, echoing inside the compound. Vegeta watched as the fear flashed through her eyes. Pitiful woman, he thought, can't hold her own against a small storm.

" I suggest you leave now woman, by the looks of things, you need some of that beauty sleep."

Bulma turned away and traveled up the hallway until she knew his light would be off. She turned and walked back, pillow still in hand. She gracefully slipped under his covers and faced his back.

" Vegeta," she whispered, "You wouldn't kill me before the androids came, would you?"

" No. I need someone to cook and fix the machine."

" So, until then, we're allies right?"

" Yes."

" Good because I need someone to be with tonight." Bulma slipped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his back. She felt Vegeta tense, then relax in her grip.

" Why don't you get Yamcha?"

" He'd take to long," she sighed and closed her eyes, "Night 'Geta."

" Just to let you know woman, after I beat the androids you're fair game."

" Yeah right."

A/n This is a good chapter to let you know that they don't completely hate each other and this gives you a little bit of the plot. A nice, longer, more interesting chapter will come next week. Till then review, review, review!

alex


	2. Easy Target

A/n Another day, another update. As I'm writing I currently have 5 reviews for this good and I'm extremely proud. I hope this fic can catch more people's interests though so it'll be as good 'Desire'. This chapter will (hopefully!) be nice and long, but I'm not sure yet. Also, the rating may go up for language etc. I will warn you if there is a lime but no lemons here, I'm making a name for and will post lemons there and other sites that I want to submit to. And some of the lyrics I use for this chapter are foreshadowing, hint hint

Moreover, if you're wondering about the odd title, I have several reasons for it.

It's a line from the play ' The One and Only Santa Claus' a play that I'm in.

You have to keep reading it.

In addition, it was short notice. I didn't like the chosen title 'Let Go.'

If I don't have many readers than I'm going to change it.

If you people think the title sucks then tell me!

Dedications: To my band Johnny Rings a Bell, my band that totally rocks. I'll probably have some of my lyrics laced through here. We also are covering some songs that are being used for this.

Disclaimer: Mrs. Trunks Briefs (check out her stuff!) and I don't own this but we will eventually as soon as we topple Mr. Akira Toriyama through our battles in tidally winks and go fish! I don't own any of the songs from blink-182's newest CD that is self-titled. It's really good and suggest you have a listen for yourself. This has the song " Easy target" by blink-182 (on the same CD) at the end, you I suggest you listen to it while you read this chapter.

P.S. I'm not sure if I told you this, but some of the chapters will be song fics or song chapters…or would it be a chapter in song fic format? I dunno, but here's a heads up. Oh, and one more thing, the time may flip around, some chapters will be weeks apart, some months if I can remember I'll write it down.

Ch. 2

Bulma listened to a new CD she had just gotten. The music was infectious, she had to stop herself from singing. But this looked like one fight she couldn't win. She began to do a little dance in her seat as she crooned.

" And I'll miss your laugh, your smile. I'll admit I'm wrong if you tell me. I'm so sick of fights. I hate them. Let's start this again, for real."

" Aww, thanks sweet heart." Yamcha smiled as Bulma jumped.

"Ass. Why are you here Yammy-kins?" Good Kami she hated that nickname.

" Just wanted to see you Sweetie B." Yamcha leaned into kiss Bulma when Vegeta walked in.

" Woman!" He barked out. Bulma put her hands on Yamcha's shoulders pushing him back.

" Hey Vegeta, what's up?" She asked happily.

" Gravity room upgrade. Where is it?"

" Gravity room upgrade not done, working on other things. That okay cave boy?" Bulma answered mockingly. Yamcha stood up and just leaned against the desk. He always has to ruin my day, he thought, giving Vegeta an icy glare.

" Being with your idiotic boyfriend doesn't count as work." Vegeta scowled at Yamcha. Ridiculous human, Vegeta thought angrily.

" It's always work," Bulma muttered before she could stop herself. She brightened instantly; hoping the guys didn't hear it. " Well Vegeta I got a surprise for you." she took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. She pointed to a large, silver machine that was installed into the wall. It had a large burgundy towel draped over it, but it only covered about two-thirds of the large machine.

Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand and waited until Yamcha was leaning in the doorway. Then, she whipped the towel away with a flourish, " I call this beauty, the 'AutoChef 3000', AC for short."

" Great, another invention to clutter up the place," Yamcha said, bored out of his mind. If it wasn't an invention, then it was the gravity room, and if it wasn't that, Yamcha thought aggravated, it was Vegeta. Stupid cold-hearted bastard, Yamcha fumed. Of course Yamcha knew Bulma had a crush on Vegeta, she told Krillin and him, that she had had a dream about the guy. Yamcha would always be the second rate warrior. Vegeta was a prince, who could compare to that?

As this was being thought, Bulma explained how great the new AutoChef 3000 was.

" The only thing it can't cook is a turkey or a very large ham." Bulma beamed, " I told you a was a genius. You could only be so lucky, having me around. I'm smart, beautiful, talented."

" And a complete pompous ass." Vegeta muttered, secretly marveling the woman's invention.

" You should talk." She replied, slapping him jokingly on the shoulder.

" You love him more than me don't you?!" Yamcha shouted unexpectedly.

Bulma didn't know what to say. Vegeta gave an odd look at Bulma.

" You love me?" Vegeta asked, " Then again that would explain why you slept with me."

" You slept with him!" Yamcha yelled, as a car pulled into the drive.

" Yes. I mean no, err yes and no?" Bulma stood there, flustered and confused, " I slept with Vegeta but we weren't actually sleeping. I mean we were sleeping in the same bed, nothing else."

Yamcha stalked out with Bulma following him. Vegeta followed just as confused as Bulma. Yamcha turned on the gravel drive while Mr. and Mrs. Briefs stared out their windows. " You! You stupid asshole! You are just gonna not stop until you've taken it all away! My girl, my guest bed, my friends, my spot on the team!"

" I'm not taking anything away, human." Vegeta moved in front of Yamcha, " but if you want to fight about this, I'm ready."

" Glad you mentioned it," Yamcha threw his fist out, only to stop it inches from Bulma's face. She stood in front of Vegeta, arms out.

" You're being an insecure idiot Yamcha. Go home, cool off, then come back here."

" Get out of the way Bulma. I've wanted to do this ever since he arrived." He bunched his fist and was ready to place it into the prince's face.

Bulma turned her head to look at Vegeta. There was a malicious gleam in his eyes. Bulma's parents had stuck their heads out one of the car windows prepared to cheer for Vegeta since they both thought he was a sweeter boy than Yamcha.

Bulma turned her face back to Yamcha and, rearing back, punched Yamcha square in the nose. The man fell to his knees, grabbing his nose, and glaring at Bulma.

" You broke my nose! How are you strong enough to break my nose?"

" Go home Yamcha, calm down, then call me and cry about how much of a jealous idiot you are. Go."

Yamcha looked at Vegeta once then took off.

Bulma turned, smiling at her gaping parents, " Hey mom, hey dad. How was the cruise?"

A/n here are the lyrics to the song that goes so well with Yamcha's feelings here.

All her signals are getting lost in the ether (that's what she wanted)

She's a landslide with the city beneath her (that's what she wanted)

So take good look, so you'll never forget

Take a deep breath, I know I'm gonna regret it.

Holly's looking dry, looking for an easy target

Let her slit my throat

Give her ammo if she'll use it

Caution on the road lies

Lies and hidden danger

Southern California's breeding mommy's little monster

She's got a mission and I'm collateral damage. (That's what she wanted)

She's the flower that you place on my casket (that's what she wanted)

Savor the moment

Cause the memory's fleeting

Take a photograph

As the last train's leaving

Holly's looking dry, looking for an easy target

Let her slit my throat

Give her ammo if she'll use it

Caution on the road lies

Lies and hidden danger

Southern California's breeding mommy's little monster

(run run run,

Holly let me out

Run run run

Holly let me out

run run run

Holly let me)

I love that song so much and I was listening with it on repeat while writing this chapter, and just hold on about Yamcha going crazy, like everything else, it's gonna be explained later. Just sit tight, and review!

Alex


	3. Heat

A/n Thanks for the reviews for this story! I just wanna tell you that I will be switching POV's occasionally. Cause this story isn't all about Bulma. Yes, this has taken a long time to get up. Let me explain: I've been busy the weekend before last I had to due this big thing with my family and was gone the entire two days, and I had the semi-formal. Last weekend I didn't feel good and was getting the house tidy. I'm also biting my nails over ' Don't Tell Me" cuz I think that when my work starts being put up, people will be disappointed. Therefore, I've been reviewing the original work and other stories for some inspiration. I also didn't like where this chapter was going. It was too long, with too little detail and was just a rush chapter. I'm not good when I'm rushed, if you check out Desire's last chapter, it was rushed so I didn't have enough thought put into it.

I'm dedicated to this project; I swear it! I just am taking my time making a chapter you'll look at fondly and say, " that chappie whipped ass!"

BTW, thanks a lot all you reviewing people! I love you so much!! For those who just read it. I love to too!!! A person reading makes me happy.

I hope that you people have noticed the title change. If you haven't all I have to say is, are you frieken retarded? LOL. I thought this titled suited it much better than the last one. It's the name of one of my favorite songs from No Doubt. If you haven't noticed, music really influences me, hence why I started my band. Since the first time I listened to ' Bathwater' it instantly made me think of Vegeta and Bulma.

Dedications: Chelsea M., she's finally 14. wOOt! In addition, to Morgan P., I hope your leg gets better soon and you inadvertently influenced this chapter. Bryan P., you listened to me blab about Morgan all on the bus, so you're cool in my book.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to own DBGT. You cut Vegeta's hair! And Bulma looks super old! Nevertheless, I will own DBZ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Cough

Ch. 3

" He's not that bad of a guy Yamcha. Trust me, I lived with him for a year now and he hasn't killed me yet." Bulma rubbed her boyfriend's arm soothingly. They sat on the lawn in the pleasant fall air. It had taken him awhile but he came around. Yamcha would always fall right back in Bulma's arms. She couldn't help it, Bulma thought, she was attractive and smart and rich. No one could resist her. Except one.

Vegeta watched the couple lounge together chatty away. Idiots. They didn't even care that in less than two years, he was going to kill the androids and take over this horrible planet. Vegeta thought Yamcha would have never come back. Maybe he underestimated the spell Bulma had on the earth scum. His eyes narrowed at the blue haired woman. In all his travels, he'd never seen a woman with such odd coloring.

Bulma looked at the kitchen and met Vegeta's coal black eyes. She felt odd, like she had just been put in a sauna. Why'd Vegeta's look give her that feeling? She really didn't want to know but she felt like she should. Bulma blushed, she shouldn't look at him, she scolded herself.

" Whoa, you look hot." Yamcha brushed a stray hair from her face.

" Well, duh. I am hot." Bulma turned away from the window just before Vegeta moved out of sight.

Her boyfriend chuckled, " No, you look flushed, like you just ran a mile."

Bulma kissed Yamcha on the cheek. " I really need to get to the lab."

" What? You said you had the day off." His anger rose.

" I have some gravity room stuff I need to go over. I really neglected it while mom and dad were on vacation."

" Bulma that was over two months ago!" Yamcha seethed.

" Yamcha. Do you trust me?"

" Yes!

Bulma held back a snort. Ever since Vegeta moved in, he stopped trusting in her. Yamcha even admitted that he thought Bulma had the same feelings for Goku and Vegeta that her mother did.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." Bulma demanded.

" I'll go sweet heart. Just do whatever you have to do. I'll see you tomorrow for our date right?"

" Course honey." Bulma smiled and went inside.

Yamcha smiled and left, ready to improve himself.

Bulma walked into the living room, peppermint tea in toe. She rested trying to ward off the headache she got from thinking about the annual Christmas party. They had put the thing off for two years. It was early November, which meant she had to contact caterers, designers, and a DJ. First the business party, the next day was her party for all her friends. She couldn't tell Yamcha she was planning, since he would yell at her for planning now and beg her to wait until the last minute. He was the true embodiment of procrastination and fickleness.

She watched as Vegeta took a seat next to her and flipped through channels.

"Day off?"

" Upgrades and repairs. Does your father regularly talk to that cat on his shoulder?"

" All the time. He told me that that stupid cat led him to my mom and to the idea of the capsule."

" That thing annoys the hell out of me."

" Me too Vegeta." Bulma smiled and Vegeta turned to smirk at her. Bulma's smile disappeared as the heat overcame her. Vegeta stared at the screen as the news came on.

Bulma awoke with a yelp. Sweat was pouring off her as she reached for her silk robe. Bulma walked downstairs, searching for something to drink. She had had dreams of Vegeta before but this was unnerving. She'd never had a dream that was so vivid, so real.

Bulma poured a glass of cold water and drank deeply. Maybe it wasn't so weird, she thought, trying to calm herself down. She hadn't had sex in what? Almost three years? Having a big muscle bound guy who oozed sexuality walking around her house day after day was bound to start affecting her. She turned around from the sink, bumping into Vegeta.

" Great." She muttered annoyed.

" Move out of the way. I want breakfast."

" Why do you want breakfast at." She glanced over at the clock. " Six o'clock? Wow I thought it was three-ish. Well I have to hurry and pick up the place. That new designer's coming."

" Wasting your money again?" Vegeta eyes bore into her.

" Fashion is never a waste." Bulma all but sprinted upstairs, she wanted to escape that stare.

An hour later the designer walked in with suitcases, kits, and rolls of fabric. Bulma smiled and told her to set up in the living room. She studied her designer that her favorite store had recommended. The girl was built like a fairy, with wide, murky green eyes and hair that was curly and short. Each tight curl sported a different shade of the rainbow. The woman had a fiery red jewel in the middle of her forehead and trotted up to Bulma with a smile.

" I'm Lee. I have so many ideas for you." Lee wore a demin jacket that stretched barely past the bottom of her breasts and was hooked together by only one button. She also had lime green go-go boots and a black leather mini skirt. Bulma smiled, a little afraid of the woman.

" So you work for Franchisee's?"

Lee laughed, " No way. I'm not into that trendy shit. Franchisee's my fiancé. And his name's really Frank. He told me all about you. Said you could really go wild child."

" Wild child?" Bulma asked as Lee bounced over to her laptop and took a scanner near it.

" Yeah. Wild child!" Lee smiled happily and held the scanner in front of her. " Ya gotta strip down Miz Briefs."

" You could call me Bulma." Bulma was used to the process of creating a wardrobe; first the scanner, then designers would fuss over computer generated images of you in their clothes and whine about how something didn't fit right.

" All done Bulma. Here, put this on, Frank made it, saying how it'll magically go under everything without being detected." She handed Bulma a seamless silk bra and panty set. Once that was done and Bulma was sitting comfortably with a robe on Lee started to ramble.

" Heard of the swanky Christmas party you're having from two workers outside. You got a guy to impress? Cuz I got the perfect dress for you."

"I have a boyfriend. He's a baseball player."

" That Yamcha guy? Blech. You could do better." She threw a white dress at Bulma, " Put that on. I'm sensing that that's not all."

Bulma slipped on the strapless gown, it clung to her curves and had a slit that went to mid thigh on both sides. " How would you know?" Bulma blurted out defensively.

" I'm a psychiatrist. Designing is one of my hobbies." Lee smiled and set her wide eyes on Bulma, she then started to clip parts together. " So who's the guy catching your eye?"

" He's an arrogant, selfish jerk who really needs to lighten up and he's not catching my eye. It's just that lately I've been noticing him more."

" Describe him." Lee asked as eager as a puppy. Vegeta walked in with a sandwich and eyed the two.

" Who the hell are you?" Vegeta spat.

" The name's Lee." Lee held up several little pieces of fabric out of Bulma's view. " Which color do you like?" Vegeta stoically chose one and Lee slipped it into her pocket. She turned to Bulma when Vegeta left to eat his sandwich. " So I'll take these things home, and I'll bring it all over in a week or two."

" Alright." Bulma slipped into her clothes and helped Lee pack up.

Lee slipped a glance to Bulma, " Was that him?"

" Yes. I'm just noticing him out of desperation though. I don't have any feelings for him other than what's considered friendly."

" Riiight and monkeys fly. I think he's pretty good looking. And if you're desperate you can have a go at him, what your boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him." Lee packed up her things and headed for the door.

" Wait Lee. Does he really look like a guy who could have any feelings?" Bulma had hope so but her friends thought differently.

" Everyone is capable of feelings. They just need to realize that." Lee smiled again and left, leaving Bulma to contemplate this idea.

A/n Is this long enough? I hope so. I also hope you enjoy this chapter and Lee the designer who I made up on whim. I would love to have Lee design my clothes. That's all for now. Remember to review, review, review!!!

alex


	4. The helpless victims of spiderwebs, part...

A/n Heya people. Sorry that I've been neglecting the fic it's just that my personal life has been really stressful lately and I haven't had the time to sort it out. I've been really thinking about this fic and this is how it's gonna play out. first of all, the story's gonna change slightly, same plot, different writing style. Second, if this fic goes well with people I'm gonna write a prequel. The prequel was actually the beginning of the original story but I separated it. It's basically about Bulma's life before all she wanted to do was jump her housemate's bones.

BTW, I'm moving so you might get many little updates instead of a few big ones soon. Also, check out my friend Chels', I can't remember her penname right now but I'll post it as soon as I do, story " Chelsea's Puddle." Which is all about us in school and our dorky escapades. She also has some other great stories, and I'm not just saying that cuz I'm her friend, she's really talented. So check her out and be amazed. And review, always review.

This story is dedicated to my brother Shawn who's in Iraq right now. Stupid war.

Bathwater

Ch. 4

The helpless victims of spiderwebs, part 1

Bulma hated parties with strangers. It never really bothered her that she had hundreds of workers buzzing around the office and expanded labs. They were just worker bees, part of the hive that was Capsule Corp. However, when they were all crammed in bad suits and plain black dresses in the indoor garden it unnerved her. Bulma tried to ignore the mass of people at the company Christmas party and have fun.

Bulma looked stunning tonight, according to every man she walked by. Her dress was a long, shiny silver tube that looked wet to the touch and ended at her ankles. It had almost dental-floss thin straps and skimmed her curves. The dress was gorgeous and completely one of a kind thanks to Lee. Her shoulder-length hair had been swept up into a neat bun. Her make up had been meticulously put on. She looked like a million bucks.

Too bad she didn't feel that way. Bulma shook her head and decided that arch-numbing heels and strange people were just too much for her. She was bored and annoyed that she couldn't just leave.

" Excuse me, Bulma, would you like to come up here?" Mr. Briefs stood at a microphone on a tall platform that Bulma hadn't noticed and motioned his daughter to join him.

Bulma walked up to her father and smiled winningly. Oh Kami, she thought, he's going to start bragging about me.

" Ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the new President of Capsule Corp. Here tonight, with you all as witnesses, I resign as President and CEO of our fair company. Bulma will take over in January."

Bulma was surprised, no, downright flabbergasted. Nevertheless, she kept her composer and continued to smile at her father. There was a roar of applause and after that, a million of 'congratulations' and 'you deserved it.' Bulma didn't know what to do, so she grabbed champagne.

Vegeta sat on the couch, surfing channels. He was bored senseless. His training was done for the day but sleep could not come to him. So he sat and stared blankly at the television. Then, all of a sudden, Bulma came in with a blur of silver and laughter.

" Hello Vegeta! Prince of all saiyans! I'm Bulma! Queen of Capsule Corp! I now own 47 of the international trade market. I'm so lucky." She plopped herself in Vegeta's lap and tried to stop laughing.

" What the hell woman! Get off my lap now." He tried to shove her off but she just hooked her hands behind his head.

" Why 'Geta? Oh no, I can't call you 'Geta, that offends you. I'll call you…..Umm," she trailed off and leaned closer to him. Bulma stopped laughing, finally and smirked, " I'll call you my ally." She whispered huskily in his ear.

Vegeta paused and had to regain his posture as Bulma let her hands travel. " You're going to bed." He shoved her to the ground, " Now."

Her smirk grew wider, " Okay, Ally, your's or mine?" She let out another laughed and got up off the floor.

" You are going to get up to your bed and stay there," He watched as she took a step and almost pitched forward, " You're clearly drunk."

Bulma turned to him, " Why don't you call me Bulma? And I'm not drunk, I just lost my inhibitions, that's all." She felt different, more alive, like a big fire had been lit under her skin. When she reached her room, with tons of help from Vegeta, Bulma stumbled onto the bed and her fingers itched to pull Vegeta onto the plush sheets beneath her.

She watched as Vegeta looked through her drawers for a nightgown as she fought off her shoes.

" Why are you helping me Ally?" Bulma smiled as her fingers grazed the zipper of her dress.

" I can't see you in that dress anymore, it's too tempting," Vegeta didn't bother to cut himself off since she was drunk and wouldn't remember anything.

She had finally slithered off the dress and had pulled her hair down when Vegeta turned to her. He really couldn't believe that he wasn't taking advantage of the situation. Bulma was kneeling on the bed, wearing nothing but lingerie with mussed hair and wild eyes. He was disgusted with himself, he was ruthless, but he couldn't muster enough will to take her. Instead, he slipped the purple nightgown over her head and told her to lie down.

" How bout a good night kiss?" Bulma smirked and was surprised when Vegeta pulled her into a slow kiss. She gladly kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When their lips parted Vegeta shoved her onto the bed and walked out of the room.

" Good night."

" My head hurts," Bulma whimpered as she took the aspirin he father held out. " Thanks Daddy, but it's your fault I drank so much." She took a seat at the kitchen table and glanced from her mother to the broken AutoChef to Vegeta's puzzled face. " What's your problem 'Geta? Mad because you can't train today? It's not my fault that you mucked up the GR and that my dad has to run a diagnostic test."

" I thought you were going to call me Ally," Vegeta mumbled and ate his breakfast.

" What?" Bulma tilted her head.

" Nothing," He knew he wouldn't be able to look at her until he got the image of her kneeling on the bed out of his thoughts.

" Whatever. I'll show you what clothes I want you to wear tonight for our family party. Goku and them will be there, so will Krillin and Yamcha. So I'm begging you, try to be a little civil tonight." Bulma sighed as her head throbbed. She could tell something was wrong with Vegeta, but what? When Vegeta left the table, she followed.

" It's your day off Vegeta. You can actually wear normal clothes around the house today." Bulma followed him up the stairs. When they reached the door, she poked him. Vegeta turned and gave Bulma enough time to catch him off guard and pin him to the wall. " What's wrong with you? Did something happen last night? Did I say something rude? I could understand since my dad totally resigned last night and didn't even discuss it or anything, so I'm gonna be the big cheese of Capsule Corp and—"

" Shut up. Nothing happened nor did you say anything rude," Vegeta snapped and entered his room.

A/n I feel really bad for cutting the chapter off but I felt like this was the best part to chop it off. The next chapter is already written and it's probably the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. No, Vegeta's not going soft, I'll go into his POV more next time.


	5. The helpless victims of spiderwebs, part...

A/n I changed the title back. I guess I liked ' Oh, Zat rings a Bell' better than ' Bathwater'. And I'm sooooooo sorry for that really long break between updates. You probably either hate me or have forgotten about this story and I beg for your forgiveness. Or the restoration of your memory if you've forgotten this thing. Or both.

There is a bit more language than usual, nothing bad, the b word is used about three times and that's it. So don't say i didn't warn you.

And thank you Oozaru Angel for the review! Much much thanks!

Disclaimer: I got nothing.

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Ch. 5

The Helpless Victims Of Spider Webs, Part 2

Vegeta was a killer.

That was his life. When he had grown up under his father's command, he was taught strict battle etiquette. He had been taught that pride was everything, without it, you were weak. Under Frieza he was beaten and trained to become the perfect warrior.

Vegeta had killed millions of innocent people. He had destroyed planets, tore apart families, and ruined people's lives. That was his way. He lived up to the values and morals he was persuaded and taught to believe in.

Knowing all this, Bulma Briefs let him into her home. She helped him in his goal to become a super saiyan and become stronger than Kakkarot. She knew that he could easily snap her neck without using any power. Nevertheless, the woman still helped him. When the gravity room would explode or he found another reason to be in the medical ward she would stay by his bedside. Sometimes she could talk to him; other times she would yell at him for getting himself hurt.

Worst of all, he was attracted to her. He could understand why he liked her physically; she was gorgeous. However, he didn't understand the mental aspect. It was disturbing. Sometimes he would troll around the lab just to see what she was using her intelligence on. Bulma was a distraction.

And distractions needed to be dealt with.

Bulma stepped out of the shower annoyed. It was an hour before her party and she had no idea what she was going to wear. She went through all the dresses Lee had designed for her. They were too dressy, not dressy, too flashy, too simple, or too outrageous. Bulma doubted that a hot pink leather mini dress with a peacock feather fringe was good for a Christmas party, or any party for that matter.

Bulma was starting to get irritated with herself. All she did was lie. She would lie to Yamcha and say that she always thought of only him.She would lie to Vegeta and tell him that she hated him, but it was really obvious that she liked him. All Bulma wanted to do was confess everything so her conscience would feel better and wouldn't be so heavy with guilt. However, Bulma knew she couldn't. Admitting everything would just make her life worse.

Bulma sighed and got herself ready.

She scanned the party. Everyone was here and having a good time. She smiled and waved at Yamcha who was talking to Krillin. Guilt nagged at her as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. His entire nose was colored the sickly yellow of a healing bruise. He had forgiven her for punching him in the face and for standing up for Vegeta during the fight. Yamcha believed that Bulma was just being nice to Vegeta because she felt sorry for him. He told her the week before and she nodded her head and agreed innocently.

In a way, Bulma did feel sorry for him. Vegeta had no home and no family. However, that wasn't the reason she punched Yamcha. She really didn't know why. Yamcha droned on about his plans for her for New Year's eve and Bulma nodded and practiced a look of interest while she looked for Vegeta. She didn't see him and decided that wandering around looking for Vegeta sounded much better than listening to Yamcha talk. Bulma felt guilty but not guilty enough to listen to Yamcha's droning voice any longer. So she excused herself and headed out.

She found him in the gravity room, sitting against a wall and throwing a small red ball against the center console. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark gray turtleneck sweater. Bulma tried to keep her mouth from watering.

" Fancy meeting you here," she sighed and watched the rubber ball bounce off the console.

" Sarcasm's a bad habit woman," Vegeta shot back angrily.

Bulma sat next to him and they both continued to study the red ball. " Why aren't you inside?"

" I don't need to be there." Vegeta and Bulma both turned to look at each other.

Then all the guilt and confusion that had been building inside of Bulma came spewing out in hot, bitter anger. " I can't believe you can't stay more than five minutes in my party without thinking you're better than everyone else. You need to get off you princely ass and get back in there."

" No." Vegeta continued to stare at her. Bulma could she the rage in his eyes, she didn't want to fight, but she couldn't help herself.

" Stop being a bastard and get inside."

Then they began to fight moreheatedly, throwing useless names and threats at each other and neither moved from their spot or looked anywhere else but each other's eyes. Bulma liked the fight a little. They had stopped their daily bickering right before she started having feelings for Vegeta. He would usually come into her lab at lunch and egg her on into a fight. However, when Vegeta stopped responding to her digs, she decided to drop it and focus on other things. Like how great Vegeta looked after he got done training.

They kept hurling insults, and Bulma's bitter anger kept spewing out, she decided sheneeded this time to vent.

" Prick," she spat.

" Bitch," he responded with equal fervor.

Bulma opened her mouth again to say something else but was cut off by Vegeta's mouth crushing her's. Everything she had worried about paled and faded away and when Vegeta shoved her to the ground, she let him. After that, it was a free for all. Someone's clothes were being torn and someone's swear was cut off by a loud moan. Then a knock sounded. Bulma and Vegeta drew back like two kids being caught sneaking into a cookie jar.

Bulma broke out of her daze to murmur, " Oh my god." Vegeta's sweater was torn at the shoulder and a bite mark peeked through. The knock sounded again and Bulma went to the door. Goku was there, grinning like an idiot.

" Hey, there. I'm looking for Vegeta." Goku kept grinning as if he knew something she didn't.

Bulma shifted to block his view. " He's not here, let's go inside." Bulma dragged Goku along without a second glance.

Bulma sat on Yamcha's couch and ate popcorn. She had lured her boyfriend back to his apartment to try to ease some of her sexual frustration, but he wanted to watch a movie instead of having sex. Her blood hummed still and it had been hours since the 'encounter'. Bulma knew she needed to confront him tomorrow. She knew that she would either end up pissed off or living out one of her fantasies with him.

She prayed for the latter.

It unnerved her though, that Vegeta even made a move. She always thought that he hated her immensely. Maybe Bulma was right, maybe Vegeta has changed since he moved in. However, she wasn't sure if it was for better or worse.

She pushed her thoughts away and focused on Yamcha. Bulma cuddled up, trailing a hand up his arm.

" I've been so tense lately, Yamcha. Maybe you can help me release," She dragged the word out slowly, " All this pent up stress."

Yamcha just stared at the TV, " Holy crap! I had know idea that he was the killer."

Bulma huffed. Dumb bastard. It then struck her, she couldn't have sex with Vegeta without breaking up with Yamcha. If she cheated on Yamcha then it would prove him right and break his heart. She knew, deep down, Yamcha wanted to marry Bulma. He talked about it all the time with Krillin without realizing that Bulma heard everything.

Yamcha soon wanted to retire from fighting, become a full-time baseball player, and living with a family. It scared Bulma but if they broke up his dream would be shattered. She loved Yamcha enough to help live out that dream with him.

Right?

A/n Yeah, excessively short, but I think the lime makes up for it. Hope you like it. The story only gets better and better from this point. And don't yell at me if Vegeta is OCC! This is the first time I've written in Vegeta's POV or any guy's POV for that matter. So share your love, or hate, in a review.

alex


	6. Purge

A/n YaY! The sixth chapter of OZRAB is here! I hope you all liked the last chapter. Before I forget, 'Don't Tell Me' is on hiatus, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you don't hate me forever. I've just been having a lot of trouble writing the chapters because I decided to write all the chapters and then upload them. Here's a warning to all you people; there's another lime in this chapter.

Thanks El Corazon Sangriento, ShadowGirlFawkes, TheWarriorFormelyKnownAsPrince, satan'stoasterstrudel, Lillian Rose, and Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ. This makes me sad.

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Ch. 6

Purge

Yamcha had great plans for New Year's eve. None of these plans had Bulma included though. He had talked it through with her last night, and she nodded in agreement. It must have bothered her at least a little bit, he mused, since she left and didn't return for a while. Yamcha didn't know why, and he didn't ask. She seemed happy when she asked if they could go back to his place.

He was glad Bulma wanted to spend more time with him. She even asked him on a date tonight. He was so happy his girlfriend had gotten over that whole crush on Vegeta. He was convinced that Vegeta didn't like his girlfriend. Come on! Vegeta have feelings for anyone but himself was like Krillin growing hair, it just would never happen. Yamcha chuckled, Vegeta and Bulma together? What a ridiculous idea! Yamcha continued his training thinking of the girl he most loved and trusted, his wonderful girlfriend, Bulma.

Bulma's hands rested on top of Vegeta's shoulders while she kissed him hurriedly. His hands traveled from her hips to the hem of her skirt, tugging it up. Bulma then slapped her hand to his chest and broke the kiss.

" What the hell are we doing?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

" I don't know, but we shouldn't be doing it. I having training to do," Vegeta looked at Bulma, she was flushed and her blue eyes were darkened a bit. He couldn't blame himself for losing control; he wasn't sure if she looked better now or if she was angry. Bulma's eyes met his and he shook his head, " This is taking too much time away from it." He then kissed her again. She kissed him back then pulled away.

" What's wrong with us? Why are we doing this? You don't like me, I have a boyfriend!" Bulma jumped off the desk, pulling her skirt down from its position on her hips. " Where's my shirt?"

Vegeta handed the shredded material to her. " Oh great." She muttered and threw what was left of her shirt in the garbage.

" I'll just ask your father about the gravity room."

" Yeah, you do that. Hopefully he won't start making out with you."

Vegeta smirked, " Woman, you're disgusting."

" And you never answered any of my questions. Go, before we start having sex." Bulma pointed to the door. Vegeta just stared.

" Didn't you here me?" Bulma looked down at her chest, " Oh, never mind." She left trying to figure out everything.

" Yamcha! I'm so glad you showed up early!" Bulma hugged her boyfriend. She was ready to get out of the house and away from Vegeta. Yamcha smiled and span Bulma around.

" You look hot, B, but don't you think that skirt is a little too short?"

Bulma looked at herself in the hallway mirror. She was dressed in a demin mini skirt and a loose pink camisole. " I don't think so, we're just going to a club."

Yamcha smiled but really hated her outfit. " Okay, if you think so."

Bulma insisted that they go back to his place but Yamcha wanted to get some sleep and said he doubted a good movie would be on at 3 am. Bulma tried not to goggle at the comment. Was that what he thought she wanted to do? All the rounds with Vegeta were driving her crazy. She needed to ease the frustration or she thought she might do something stupid, like unleash all her tension on Vegeta, and after last night, she wasn't going to do that anytime soon. So she whispered suggestions in his ear but he insisted that he needed sleep not sex.

Therefore, Bulma left, angry as hell. Yamcha usually was the one who convinced her to trade sleep for sex. However, ever since he was killed he didn't want to do any extracurricular activities. She sighed when she pulled into the drive and saw that the gravity room was on. Bulma needed to just get it out of her system.

She stalked up the door and coded in the combination that shut the gravity room off. When Vegeta opened the door she moved inside and locked the door.

" What the hell?" Vegeta looked at her and decided that she looked a lot better when she was angry.

She took off her shoes and set them neatly by the door. Then Bulma took her hair out of its high ponytail and removed her necklace. She set everything down next to her shoes and looked at Vegeta.

" I'm tired of being denied what I want." She said it simply and turned so her back was against Vegeta's chest. His hands trailed down, settled on her hips. He leaned in to Bulma's ear and whispered, " What do you want?"

She smirked and tilted her head up, " You." Their lips met slowly, sweetly and stayed there for only a moment. Bulma turned around and put her arms around his neck. " Will you give me what I want Vegeta?"

Vegeta responded with pressing her against the wall and kissing her again. His hands slipped under her shirt and up to her breasts. Bulma moaned his name and drove Vegeta insane. He let out a small growl as she ran her lips across his jaw then down his neck where she bit softly at his hammering pulse. His hands were on her skirt now, dragging it down. That's when Bulma moved away from him. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly.

" Now I'm not the only one being denied." Bulma smirked, picked up her things and left.

Bulma sat in her lab, drank coffee, and smoked a cigarette. She had clearly gone insane. She would've never done something like that with Vegeta if she had her sanity intact. What was wrong with her? Of course, she liked Vegeta, but she thought it was just a phase. Bulma never intended to have her dreams become reality, although it would be awesome if any of them did. She sighed and rose to get more coffee.

" Woman." Vegeta prowled in the lab.

" Vegeta, go away. I don't want to touch you again until I intend on having sex with you. All these make out sessions are wearing my nerves thin." Bulma sipped her coffee and didn't spare Vegeta a glance. He scowled and walked up to her. Catching her chin, he yanked her face up to his.

" Stop acting like you don't know what's going on."

" What are you talking about?" Bulma set down her coffee and locked her eyes on him.

" You think you can just torture me and distract me from training so I won't hurt myself. I'm not a child." Vegeta's voice was surprisingly cool.

" Vegeta I don't know why any of this crap is happening between us, and by the looks of it, neither do you." She took a step back, not because of the hard grip he had; it was because the angry look in his coal black eyes was starting to turn her on.

" Then we should figure it out before we both end up in trouble." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and Bulma placed her hands on her hips, both in their usual stance.

" Fine," Bulma took Vegeta's hand and lead him to the door, " We're going to have sex. Without all that ugly sexual frustration, we'd be able to think more clearly."

" You're joking." Vegeta let Bulma drag him around the lab.

" Nope. I probably have gone off the deep end but isn't it great knowing that raunchy sex is just a staircase away?" she paused in front of the door, " My room or yours?"

" Your room. Your bed's bigger." He smirked down at Bulma. Then the doors to the lab opened.

" Heya B."

Bulma dropped Vegeta's hand and turned around, " Yamcha?"

A/n Hooray for cliffhangers! So Bulma's insane, Vegeta's angry (when is he not?), and Yamcha's knee-deep in oblivion. I smell a fight brewing but then again, it might just be smelling my sister's nasty socks. So if you're done reading this thing go and review! Reviews show how much you love me!

alex


	7. New Year's Revelations

A/n Heya people! I'm so glad that I've had time to write so there aren't months going by between chappies. Thanks for all those that I've received! It's such a mood lifter to go online and find your mailbox with a couple reviews in it! It's almost as good as chocolate! I hope this has been easy for you to read cuz I can't put in any breaks between paragraphs or anything! So, if you know of a way to separate the paragraphs please tell me! Just cuz you love me soooo much.

Moreover, like with all my other stories, when the seventh chapter rolls around, I have a cold. I'm reaching the peak of this darned cold and I've been taking it easy, I'm not saying that it will affect updates but it might affect the grammar. you can ask Chels, I've been dealing with alot of sickness, isomnia and stress which makes me lazy.

Disclaimer: Holy Christ! It's the seventh chapter! I've gone this far without being sued, so I think I'll press my luck another chapter! I'm such a daredevil. And such a dork.

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Chapter 7

New Year's Revelations

" Hey Yamcha." Bulma tried a smile, but couldn't. My god this is awkward, she thought, embarrassed.

" I just wanted to talk to you about New Year's eve!" Yamcha grinned, " Oh yeah, hi Vegeta."

" Yamcha could you excuse us a moment?" She asked nicely, then when Yamcha nodded and left for the kitchen, he thought he had smelled cookies, Bulma shut the door, and she looked at Vegeta. " Sex later. Leave now." She opened the door and went looking for Yamcha. Bulma smiled when she saw him chatting it up with her mother. It made a lovely picture. Then it hit her, what was she about to do?

" So, for New Year's I was thinking about going with the guys to this party…" Bulma ignored him as thoughts raced through her head. She couldn't believe she was about to cheat on her kind, loving boyfriend. A guy who would stop his training just to come and say hi. Yamcha knew her for so long, knew all her secrets, all her likes and dislikes. Bulma realized that cheating on Yamcha would be horrible.

" Sounds great. I have to go somewhere for that…. thing…….you know," Bulma mumbled and raced out to the gravity room. Her feet were bare and the thin layer of snow on the ground froze her to the bone. She coded the door and rushed in.

" No….sex…." she panted, trying to catch her breath and she waved her arms above her head like a distraught referee. " I can't cheat on Yamcha; not now, not ever. I'm sorry I led you on like that but I can't."

Vegeta just nodded, " Fine, but if we starting pawing at each other again, it's your fault. Now let me train."

Bulma paused and stopped waving her arms, " Do you think I'm crazy?"

" Yes."

Bulma let out a laugh, " Gee, thanks."

Bulma threw the telephone against the wall. " I can't believe him! He doesn't wanna go clubbin'! He wants to go to some lame party with his baseball friends! Yamcha can go choke on his own vomit, the bastard!" she shouted to no one in particular. Bulma even turned down the chance to go to a really cool party with her parents so she and her boyfriend could go to all his most favorite, and most expensive, clubs. She had booked all the best rooms at the places for him!

She took a breath, hissed it out quickly, and focused of the pristine white of the snow outside the kitchen window. It had been almost two weeks since Yamcha had come to her to talk about his plans for New Year's, where he supposedly mentioned the party with his friends, and had brushed Vegeta off. Since then, Vegeta was surprisingly controlled. But it could have been the fact that whenever they were in the same room they left and Bulma had been wearing tight jeans and layers of shirts, since they were harder to take off in a hurry, that had controlled him.

Bulma growled and changed from slinky party clothes to jeans and a bulky sweatshirt. She pulled her hair out of its meticulous braid and let it hang straight. Finally, with comfortable blanket and wine in hand, she headed to a corner of the couch to watch how other people were spending New Year's.

" Alone?" Vegeta asked as he sat at the opposite corner of the couch. He was dressed in baggy flannel pants and a black wife beater. Bulma just nodded.

" Yamcha sucks." She muttered and snuggled into her blanket. She stretched her feet out onto Vegeta's lap and he didn't shove them off.

" I agree," Vegeta surfed through channels before settling on an old black and white movie, " He's a weakling and horribly ugly."

Bulma smirked, " You know, I used to feel sorry for you."

" What?" Vegeta turned his head and let his eyes focus on her.

" You came to earth with no family, no home, no onion bagels," she held back the giggle as she remembered when she was stranded with one of the dragonballs on Namek. Bulma had desperately wanted that bagel.

" Is that why you invited me here?" Vegeta desperately wanted to know the answer.

" Yep, and you were really, really hot." Bulma decided to let herself speak her mind. What a better time to clear the air than New Year's Eve? " But now I don't feel sorry for you. You have a place to stay, packed with onion bagels. My parents adore you. Well, actually my dad's really proud of you for achieving all these new energy levels, my mom just wants to have a big orgy with you and Goku."

" Wow, I really did not need to know that." Vegeta shuddered and made Bulma giggle again. Then an idea struck her; Yamcha sucked and ruin her plans. If she had sex with Vegeta right now and Yamcha found out, she could convince him that they both had just gotten drunk and stupid. She crawled over to Vegeta and straddled him.

" We should just get it out of our systems. Start fresh for the New Year, ya know?" Bulma waited until Vegeta's hands were on her and he nodded. She grounded herself into him a bit, " I'm so glad you agree."

Why?

Why did Yamcha decide to hang out with his baseball friends? He could've gone clubbing with Bulma. Now he was in this hard, cold place. Yamcha needed to call his girlfriend; she'd help him.

Bulma was head over heels in love with him.

" I think my heart stopped." Bulma put a hand to her chest, then Vegeta's. " Nope, we're still alive." It was three in the morning and Bulma had nasty bruise on her leg. Sometime during sex, they had tumbled off the sofa and onto the floor, and she had banged her knee on the coffee table. She now was sprawled on top of Vegeta, exhausted and sweaty.

Bulma pulled her comforter on them and she rolled off him. She then pushed away the hair that was stuck to her face. " Damn Vegeta," She let her fingers brush over the various marks on his body, " I should've warned you. I tend to get a bit over zealous after a really long sex hiatus."

" You talk to damn much." Vegeta looked at her then closed his eyes.

" Fine, you talk, say something no one else knows." Bulma took a throw pillow off the couch, laid next to Vegeta, and they both stared at the ceiling.

" When I moved here I was told that your bark was worse than your bite," he absently touched the mark of his neck, " They were completely wrong."

Bulma smiled as she felt heat rush to her face, " I think I might have a biting fetish." She pulled the covers up on her, embarrassed.

" Tell me something that know one else knows, Bulma," Vegeta still had his hand over his neck wound. There was another one on his back thanks to her.

" Let's see," Bulma tapped a finger on her chin and contemplated, " Okay, there was this one time but I don't think you'd want to hear it."

" Try me."

Bulma was blushing again, " Okay, there was this one time when I had broken up with Yamcha for like, the third time, and Goku and I decided to get hammered."

Vegeta cut her off, " I don't want to hear anymore." He remembered the last time she got drunk and could draw the correct conclusion.

" No! Gross!" Bulma made a weird gagging noise and sat up, " First of all, I so do not have feelings like that towards Goku, he's my best, and longest, friend. Second of all, I never make moves on guys when I'm drunk, trust me," Vegeta just stared at her and Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, " We got drunk, stole a piñata in the shape of a pig, put it on Yamcha's lawn and set it on fire. An hour later I got a call from Yamcha saying that Mexican terrorists were after him!" Bulma burst out laughing.

The phone began to ring when Bulma's laughter began to die down. The couple glanced at each other with the same question going through their heads. Who was calling? Bulma walked over and picked the up the phone which she had earlier slammed against the wall.

She nodded then set the phone down. " Get dressed Vegeta, we have to go."

Vegeta was already up, grabbing clothes, " What's wrong?"

Bulma's face was blank, she wasn't sure if she should be laughing or be worrying herself into a coma, " Yamcha's in jail. You're coming with me."

They drove home in silence. Vegeta was in the passenger's seat, watching lights and people flash by. Bulma was driving a little bit too fast, but he didn't want to bother her by complaining. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon.

Yamcha sat up in his seat and wailed, " I didn't know it was man!"

Bulma stopped the car, " What?"

" The stripper. She was a man."

Vegeta yawned. He didn't really care about Yamcha's nighttime activities, but Vegeta was extremely pissed that Yamcha had to go ruin his. The car was still stopped in the middle of the road while Yamcha wailed how sorry he was.

Yamcha had been a bad, bad boy, according to his conscience. His friends invited him to an exclusive party held at this ritzy club. One of his baseball friends decided to pay for a lap dance from a lovely mixed-race stripper named Yolanda for Yamcha. Then the cops busted in, mid-lap dance. According to the police, he was being arrested for harboring a fugitive named Waldo a.k.a. the beautiful stripper Yolanda. Apparently he had killed someone a week before. Go figure. However, Yamcha explained everything and they eventually let him go, after Bulma bribed them with her wealth.

" Bulma it was just a joke. I wasn't going to do anything with the stripper. I'd never cheat on you honey." Yamcha rested a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

Guilt creeped up on her. Sweet little Yamcha wouldn't cheat on her, but she was more than happy to jump in bed with a guy she barely knew. Bulma shook her head absentmindedly. She was such a lousy girlfriend.

She maneuvered the car into the drive and they all got out. " I tired." She muttered quickly and rushed upstairs, locking her door so no one would come in. As she slipped into bed, the only thought that was in her head was that she shouldn't have answered the phone. If she hadn't then she'd probably still be with Vegeta, doing things that weren't legal in most countries. Bulma really hated herself then. Sighing, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Bulma was getting dressed the next morning when Yamcha knocked on her door. She let him in and finished looking for clothes.

" I shouldn't've left you home by yourself last night. I'm such a jerk." Yamcha sat on his bed while Bulma rummaged through her closet.

" Well it wasn't that bad." Bulma slipped on low-rise jeans and a royal blue sweater.

" What did you do while I was gone?" Yamcha asked shifting on the bed.

Oh nothing, she mused, I just had really great sex with your worst enemy. " Nothing special."

" Was Vegeta being a jerk? He was this morning."

" No, he went to bed before I did." Bulma combed her hair, keeping her face blank in the mirror.

" Okay. Hey, do you know where he got all those bite marks? He had this nasty looking one on the nape of his neck."

" Weasels!" Bulma squeaked out.

" Huh?" Yamcha got off the bed and circled his arms around Bulma's waist.

" Rabid weasels! Vegeta got bit by rabid weasels that live in the back yard." Bulma moved away from her boyfriend and hurried to the lab. Yamcha followed quickly and stopped when Bulma did in front of the door.

" I have lots of work to do and your friends probably are wondering about you. Why don't you go home? Now? Please?" Bulma blurted out quickly.

" Okay sweetie. I'll swing by later." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

A/n Yeah, no fight. Well, not yet. (wink wink) Btw, the whole piñata thing? I want to do that to someone.

Next time: Has Bulma gone completely insane? Probably.

alex


	8. Parents Just Don’t Understand

A/n Holy God! I can't believe it's the 8th chappie! This is so great! I think I might cry. Do you want to know how dumb I am? I was running Chappie 7 through it's last grammar/error/spelling check and I realized that I had skipped chapters 8-11. I've been so caught up with what's happening in the future that I forgot to focus on the now. I blame the cold.

Holy Man I got this big black eye and it hurts badly. I got it when my friend's forehead collided into my face.

Disclaimer: Yep……….

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Ch 8

Parents Just Don't Understand

Bulma practically jumped into the lab when Yamcha left and smacked hard into Vegeta.

" According to the gravity machine, I'm to have a nice, relaxing New Year's Day. It won't answer any commands or do anything but start the heat system and lights. What the hell?"

Bulma smiled, " Oh, that." She rocked back on her heels and just grinned, " Well, I certainly didn't put that in." Vegeta then moved down and brushed his lips against hers. When they parted Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Bulma moved in and repeated Vegeta's move.

" I'm glad we got all that out of our systems." Bulma moved towards her desk. She could actually feel her cheeks turning pink. " I'm so glad we don't have some awkward 'morning after' type thing." She sat down and tossed a bunch of candied peanuts in her mouth. Thank god for all that candy and junk food she kept at her workstation, they kept you from saying something stupid.

Vegeta had no idea what to do, so he left. Bulma waited until she heard the doors close before she spit out the really old candy. She then reached into one of her draws and pulled out a long sheet of paper. She smiled as she read it.

New Year's Resolutions:

Stop dreaming about Vegeta.

Stop living life around Vegeta,

Stop buying too many things.

Break up with Yamcha, or get married.

If I break up with boyfriend, I will NOT fall for Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, or workaholics like Vegeta.

Don't fall for anyone who acts like or looks like a certain prince.

Don't have sex with Vegeta.

Find out how the ugly cat stays on my dad's shoulder.

" Stupid cat," she muttered and put a line through several of the resolutions. Bulma decided that her life was spiraling out of control.

She had clearly gone crazy. She had slept with Vegeta, ass-of-all-saiyans, willing. Vegeta was the guy that, only a year ago, would come in the lab and yell at her and insult her too the point that she was close to killing him with a pen to the heart. Now he was, well, he was still Vegeta, cold, mean, and ruthless.

Maybe it was just bound to happen. Maybe that was why Goku encouraged them to stop fighting. He had some alternative motive. Maybe he felt threatened by Vegeta's intent to become stronger. Goku probably needed a way to guarantee that Vegeta would stop training and focus on something else.

She shook her head, Goku wasn't that clever or evil.

Maybe she was just getting used to him. Vegeta wasn't that bad of a person. He was strong, determined, and pretty stable mentally. She was mentally strong and stable and, according to all her family and friends, as stubborn as a mule. Bulma blinked in surprise, she couldn't believe that Vegeta and her had stuff in common.

She must be going crazy.

" Hello Bulma dear," her mother walked in with a fresh batch of muffins, " How are you today?"

" Heya Momma, I didn't see you come home last night."

" Oh we came home around one." Mrs. Briefs smiled.

Bulma stuttered, " I didn't see you come in. I was on the couch." Yes I was on the couch, she thought, making out with Vegeta like a horny teenager.

" Don't blush sweetie I know what you and Vegeta were doing last night. We came through the back after we heard. It's so great!" her mother cried out, " I'm going to finally have grandchildren!"

" No! No way am I having Vegeta's evil spawn! We aren't even dating!" Bulma shouted.

" Kami Bulma. You really put a damper on my day." Mrs. Briefs still smiled, " I'm just kidding1 I know you two will have grandchildren. It's okay if you don't want us to know now."

Bulma absently rubbed her knee. She looked at her mother's smiling face and decided it was time to vent a little, " I don't know what our problem is. Ever since the Christmas party we haven't been able to keep away from each other."

" Oh, you're just crazy in love sweetheart," Bulma's mother set down a muffin on a stack of papers.

" I'm not in love with Vegeta. I just…….." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

" You should break up with Yamcha if you're planning on having Vegeta's children before those pesky androids come."

Bulma groaned, " We aren't having kids!"

" You should stop lying so much! By the way, your father told me to tell you to never have sex on his couch again. I think you should, since it's your house too but you know him."

" Okay mom." Bulma pulled a hunk off the muffin as her mother cozied up in the chair next to her.

" So, how good was he?"

" Leave now!" Bulma shouted, wanting to cry.

" I bet he was phenomenal. I bet he lasted for hours from the sounds I heard."

Bulma hit her head on the table, "Go away mom. Please!" she cried.

Vegeta sat on the couch, flipping through channels. Bulma's father was tinkering with another controller next to him.

" How are things?" Mr. Briefs asked while he dismantled the little controller.

" Fine."

" How's training?"

" Fine."

" My cat's name is Scratch. He likes ketchup."

" Fine."

Dr. Briefs shook his head, " Are you listening to me?"

Vegeta kept flipping through channels, " Fine."

" Woman trouble? It's Bulma isn't it?"

" Yes," Vegeta paused and turned to Dr. Briefs, " How did you just do that?"

" What? Extracting information from you? It's a parent thing."

Vegeta stared at Bulma's father and the cat on his shoulder, " I talk to you too much."

" You trust me and I've learned that when you trust someone you don't go off on rants." Mr. Brief's reassembled the controller and eagerly flipped channels with it, " Start fighting with her again. That'll help you both." He then got up and left.

" Thanks for the advice dad." Bulma took a drag from her cigarette and handed him a wrench. " All mom did was ask me all about vegetal and when we were going to have kids. And I was like, hello I'm here, I have problem."

" Glad to help."

" I have to go start a fight with Vegeta. If you're right, when are you not?" she asked then continued, " I'll realize how much Vegeta sucks. Thanks dad," she said again and left to hunt Vegeta down.

She found him in his room, lying on his bed.

" You're a dumb bitch. If you hadn't coded the gravity machine to not take any of my commands I would be training."

" Well if you weren't so inconsiderate and didn't trash the gravity room every god damn day, I wouldn't have put that code up." Bulma puts her hands on her hips.

" You and I don't need days off." Vegeta sat up on the side of the bed, " You're just a lazy wench and you can't handle real work."

" If I worked like you Vegeta I would be suffering from exhaustion! You're such an idiot!"

Vegeta sprang up from his bed and began to walk towards her, " You shouldn't doubt me woman. After the androids are beaten, your friends, family, and your precious little Yamcha will all be dead."

Bulma began to back up and bit off a curse when her back hit the wall. " You didn't mention me."

"Vegeta pressed his body against hers and leaned towards her ear, " By the time I'm done torturing you, you'll wish you were dead."

" I doubt it." Bulma focused on the other side of the room and tried to ignore his hot breath on her ear. Bulma didn't believe any of what Vegeta was saying. However, she couldn't help that the way he said it was chilling her to the bone.

Vegeta turned his face toward hers. What the hell? Vegeta thought that if he they fought she'd get pissed and leave. He knew that she wanted to return everything to normal. So, why hadn't she stormed off yet?

Bulma took advantage of Vegeta's confusion and moved away. " What Vegeta? Cat got your tongue?" She smirked and him and defiantly put her hands on her hips again. Bulma was starting to get used to this again, their normal fighting, and bickering. Her father was right; if they fought everything would settles out between them. Damn, she mused; her father was a genius.

" Why are we doing this?" Vegeta asked, throwing Bulma off rhythm.

" I'm trying to fix things." Bulma's voice grew quiet and Vegeta had to move closer to hear it. " If things continue the way they are, things are going to get sticky."

Vegeta's voice had grown quieter too, " Yeah they will. We can't have that."

They moved closer together not knowing what to do. Bulma shook her head; " We can't do this anymore."

" I know." Vegeta's mouth was then on hers, roughly. Bulma kissed back and put her hand on Vegeta's forearm. When they broke apart, Bulma's hand remained. They began to move back a little but Bulma stopped.

" Screw it, " she mumbled and moved into him.

Vegeta's bed was a lot smaller than she remembered. Vegeta was also a lot heavier than she thought. He lay on top of her, his head buried in the crook of her shoulder. Bulma decided she had to do what she had to do.

She had to break it off with Yamcha before anyone found out.

A/n I have a song I've been thinking about using, but I'll need my fellow author's help, (aka Chelsea), to help me decide if I should include the song or not. I hope this chpater was long enough for you people. Now that you've read this, go review!

alex


	9. A Simple Statement

A/n Holy man on a stick! The 9th chapter! Omg! This is so great! I'm sorry if I don't keep with my Saturday night update thing cuz we're on crunch time with the house since we're moving and my mom was all ' no more computer'. By the way, thanks all you people for giving me so many reviews! I love with all my heart. The success of this fic is surreal. Somebody even asked if I considered publishing! Now I'm blushing.

Disclaimer: I'm too busy reveling in the fact that I have a whole bunch of reviews to do a disclaimer today.

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Ch. 9

A Simple Statement

Vegeta growled as he leaned against a wall in the GR. He was watching Bulma tinker with some small object that needed to be fixed for the gravity room. It had only been two days since he had promised to torture and kill the blue haired woman and here she was, helping him. Again. It unnerved him. She shouldn't be here. She should be hiding from here scared to death. This made him wonder, if she had seen only a tiny bit of what Vegeta had witnessed in his life, would she still be nice and so damn beautiful?

" You're staring at me Vegeta." Bulma continued to fix the small device.

" No I'm not."

" Yes you are. What are you thinking?"

Vegeta still watched her, arms crossed over his chest. " What do you think?"

" I think that you're wondering why I'm here after you promised to kill me." Bulma's eyes didn't leave the machine.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. " If you know so much then answer me. Why are you here?"

" I knew you wouldn't do it. You keep pretending that being a murderer separates you from the rest of the group."

This made Vegeta break free from the wall and pace. " Are you a god damn idiot? It does. I killed millions. I'm not a part of your damn little group of super powered nimrods!"

" Yeah, you are. Also, no one will admit it but we need you. You're really strong and really smart. As much as we like to think that the whole team's great, we're not. Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien aren't that tough. The best members are Piccolo, Goku, and I. And you, for now."

" How are you important?" Vegeta sat in front of her.

Bulma rolled her eyes, " Lousy insult Veggie. Moreover, hello! What haven't I done for the guys? Free capsules and cars. I helped build and maintain the space ships. I converted a saiyan scouter to our language. I invented the dragon radar for Kami's sake! Let's not even get started on how I helped with Namek! Without me Vegeta, Krillin would still be a monk, Goku would still be a hermit in the woods, and Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha would be major baddies! Not to mention that I'm a beautiful and rich woman with one of the highest IQs in the world!"

" Are you finished with your self-indulgent rant?"

Bulma finally looked at Vegeta, " What Vegeta? Are you jealous? Can't believe that you were lucky enough to be with me?" Bulma smirked as Vegeta began to seethe with anger. Suddenly, Vegeta put her face in his hands and kissed her.

" You're a bitch." Vegeta smirked back at her.

She got up and dusted herself off, " Not in so many words, Veggie."

Bulma was going on a date with Yamcha tonight. She really didn't want to since seeing his face invoked regret and guilt in her. She was angry that she felt guilty. Yamcha had cheated on her when they were younger and had done stupid stuff when they had fights. The only problem was Vegeta. The awkward crush she had on him in the fall was starting to come back. Add that to the overwhelming amount of lust for him and that meant a really sticky situation.

Then a thought came to her. What if all those feelings were coming from little time with her boyfriend? No, they spent a good amount of time together when Yamcha should've been training. Bulma shook her head, she would believe that her and Yamcha didn't spend enough time together. If she kept thinking about why Vegeta and her were attracted to each other, she'd give herself a headache.

Okay, restaurant, she thought, I need a good, conservative outfit. She breezed through all her clothes, expecting to not find anything suitable. Surprisingly there was the perfect outfit. She slipped on the white turtleneck and calf-length red skirt. That was weird, Bulma mused as she looked at her shoes and found the perfect pair, dead center. Black, knee-length boots. She looked around her closet. This was getting weird.

She walked out and looked for her purse, which she usually could never find when she had to go on a date. Bulma looked at her bed and, low and behold, there was her purse. This couldn't be right. Then she spotted the neon yellow sticky note on her mirror.

Make sure you get home early to start working on making those grandchildren with Vegeta! Love mom.

There were a couple hearts doodle at the bottom. Bulma shook her head and crumpled up the note. She had a boyfriend already.

Bulma smiled at Yamcha as he droned on about nothing in particular. He was so boring! If it wasn't baseball, it was training! Holy Kami! But Bulma nodded and smiled like a good girlfriend.

Then a thought hit her. When did Yamcha and her relationship turn into something this dreadful? She either needed to ditch Yamcha or learn to listen.

" Yamcha?" Bulma looked at him and he continued to blather. She decided to clear her throat and try again, " Umm….Yamcha?"

He stopped, grinned, " Yeah babe?"

" It's over."

Yamcha kept grinning but the humor vanished from his eyes, " What?"

" It's over. I can't stay in a relationship that I hate," Bulma stood up from the table, " I can't carry on this lie." She felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders. Finally, she thought, no more guilt. She left the restaurant without a thought.

Yamcha just shook his head; " I shouldn't have gone to that party."

Bulma stood out on her lawn wearing ratty jeans, a simple white shirt, and her fuzzy snow boots. She loved West City on a winter morning. No one was awake yet and there was barely a coating of snow on the ground despite the fact that it was early January. Bulma closed her eyes and drew in crisp, cool air. As she stood there in the growing morning light, Bulma felt great, better than she had in months.

On mornings like this, there was no Yamcha, no monsters, no impending doom, and no deadlines.

But there was Vegeta.

He walked as quietly as he could behind Bulma. Right there, she looked fragile, untouchable. Beautiful. Vegeta mentally slapped himself; he spent too much time alone. He was getting too damn sentimental.

Bulma lifted her face to the sun. " Good Morning Vegeta."

" What the hell are you doing? If you don't have a coat on you'll die from a cold," Vegeta puts his hands on her arms and rubbed them.

Bulma fell backward and let herself be caught by him, " I like you." she opened her eyes now and stared at the clear blue sky.

" What?" Vegeta looked down at her resting comfortably in his arms.

" I have a huge crush on you. I've been afraid to tell you for such a long time." Bulma shifted so that her chest pressed into Vegeta's. " Do you like me back. And don't go off saying how saiyans don't have crushes."

" Well, I guess I…." Vegeta trailed off and looked down at her.

" You totally have a crush on me too, don't you?" When Vegeta didn't answer she threw back her head and laughed. She linked her fingers with his and rested her head on his chest. " Let's get inside."

" You can go inside. I don't have time for anything foolish." Vegeta tried to move away but Bulma pulled him back.

"There's always time." Bulma moved up and captured his mouth.

Bulma's mother floated through the living room, humming a jaunty tune.

" Wow mom you sure look chipper today." Bulma sat on the couch with a book and watched the plate of cookies her mother had with intent.

" I'm always happy when love is in the air!" Mrs. Briefs grinned and set the cookies on the coffee table and then began a little circling waltz across the soft carpet and hummed more.

Bulma ignored her mother and dived on the plate of cookies. Since she was out with Vegeta early in the morning, she missed breakfast. Her stomach growled in agreement, as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth. All of sudden she decided it would be a yummy idea to put hot sauce on it. Bulma shook the outrageous idea out of her head and stared at her mom.

" I'm so happy you and Vegeta are in love! It'll make having grandchildren so much more special!" Bulma's mother fluttered her hands as she sat next to her daughter, who bolted upright at the mention of love.

" Mom I'm not in love." Bulma shook her head quickly. " We're not in love. Vegeta's not my boyfriend."

Bulma's mother happily interrupted her daughter, " But you want him to be! I know. I see how you look when you and him are talking. You start to glow a bit. It's darling."

" Mamma?" Bulma drew her legs to her chest and circled her arms around her knees. " I really like him and he likes me. That's all I'll say. That's all there is."

" Yay! I'm so happy! I should start knitting booties for the grandchildren." Mrs. Briefs walked away quickly talking to herself about colors and names.

Bulma shook her head and picked up her book. That's all there was. They knew they liked each other. What were they going to do about? They couldn't just ignore and hope it'd go away. Could they?

" I'm sorry Vegeta. They ship won't be ready until April at the most. You'd still have a year and a month till the androids come to train and travel."

" I need to leave as soon as possible." Vegeta sat in the chair next to Bulma's dad and looked at the schematics that appeared on the computer.

" That's all fine and dandy Vegeta. I'll have it to you as soon as possible. In April." Mr. Briefs took his coffee mug and began to drink when his wife burst into the lab.

" GCs dear!" was all she said before fluttering out. Mr. Briefs choked on his coffee and Vegeta stared at the door.

"GCs?" Vegeta asked, raising a brow.

" Grandchildren." Mr. Briefs put down his coffee cup and returned to the computer.

" What did you say?" Vegeta turned back to the computer.

" I said Grand capsules. Top secret project. So why have you decided to leave?"

" I've reached a lull in progress. I need different places to train. I haven't reached super saiyan yet and." Vegeta moved out of his chair and began to pace.

" Yes, yes. It's priority number one. It's your destiny. I've heard it before. Bulma and I have been working constantly on upgrades and improvements. By the way, you leaving doesn't have anything to do with my daughter does it? If you are leaving as a way to break up with her, I need to tell you that it's the coward's way out."

Vegeta paused for moment before replying, " No."

" Well then. I'll begin on that ship." Dr. Briefs smiled and pet the cat on his shoulder.

" Could you….." Vegeta trailed off, hoping that the aging scientist could fill in the rest.

" Yes, I'll keep it from Bulma. You'll need to tell her though and she won't be happy. She's very fond of you."

" Yeah, I know."

A/n I love writing about Bulma's parents, can't you tell? I feel bad cuz in my last story I ignored them and they're too damn funny. So Bulma's broken up with Yamcha which I know most of you have been praying to have this happen. However, he's not gone! Not in the least bit! And Vegeta wants to leave? Why? It'll all be explained next time on OZRAB!

Btw, keep those reviews coming! I get all happy when you people tell me what you think.

alex


	10. It’s Not Official

A/n I'm so happy. Ten chapters and still holding strong! I love you people soo much for liking my story. It's great knowing that I make you people happy. I have 53 reviews and I think I'm gonna do the happy dance.

Disclaimer: Tenth chapter and you can't catch me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Ch. 10

It's Not Official

" Just to make this clear woman. I'm not your boyfriend." Vegeta said it calm and simple when Bulma was in the gravity room.

" Alright," Ouch, Bulma thought, way to be harsh. " I just came to tell you dinner's done."

" Fine."

" Fine." Bulma turned on her heel and began to leave when Vegeta grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and kissed her.

" What the hell?" Bulma looked at Vegeta; " You shut me down then kiss me? What's wrong with you?"

Vegeta gave her a stern look and left. Bulma fumed but didn't leave her spot at the gravity room door. She reached into her lab coat pocket and smiled when her hands wrapped around a pair of snips. Bulma stalked over to the main console and flipped open an overhead cabinet. Different wires spilled out and she happily snipped them in half. She smirked, shut the box, and left to eat dinner.

The next day Bulma woke up humming. Vegeta wouldn't be able to train because of the broken wires and her father and mother were off to who-knows-where looking for replacements for said wires. Bulma slid into a green tank top, jeans, and a pink zip up sweater. She smiled as she walked downstairs and found Vegeta on the couch.

" Move over veggie, I gotta watch my soaps." She grabbed at the controller and sat down.

Vegeta stared at her, " Are you still mad?"

" Why would I be mad? You're a stubborn bigot with a really bad case of the crankies. Why would I be upset that you denied me?" Bulma sent Vegeta a malicious smile. Vegeta really wanted to touch her then but he controlled himself. Bulma snuggled into the corner of the couch and watched her show.

" See that guy Veggie? He's so adorable. I'd marry him if he weren't in love with Olivia." Bulma pointed to the two characters that shared the screen. Vegeta growled and Bulma smiled. She turned to the saiyan prince and smirked. " Someone sounds a little jealous. I'd kiss you but you're not my BOYFRIEND. Oh wait, Yamcha is! I think I'll go find him to be with." Bulma jumped off the couch and smiled with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta was angry, Bulma could see it in his stormy eyes. She just smiled more as he got off the couch and faced her. " Well I'm off to see Yamcha, my BOYFRIEND who's not you." Bulma turned and began to leave.

" I haven't had something like this! Damn it!" Vegeta knocked over the lamp on the end table and seethed.

Bulma turned back to Vegeta. " What?" All the malice was gone now. Bulma hadn't expected him to react like this.

" You. I haven't. Never mind." Vegeta shook his head and moved to pick up the lamp.

" Oh. Well, gee Vegeta. I didn't know." Bulma put a hand on his back when he rose.

" Whatever. Go run off to your boyfriend." Vegeta didn't move and Bulma moved closer to his back.

" Yamcha and I broke up. Like two days ago."

Vegeta turned, stared, his eyes and face blank.

" I don't have feelings for Yamcha. Ever since you moved in I've only thought about you." Bulma didn't now where to look, she felt dumb admitting everything to Vegeta.

" You also snipped the wires in the gravity room." Vegeta smirked at her.

" How do you know?" Bulma looked up at Vegeta and tried to look innocent. " It could have been my mom!"

" I watched you do it." Vegeta cupped her face. " I still won't be your boyfriend."

Bulma looked sad for a moment then perked up, " Fine, I'll just have to convince you." Bulma let her hands begin to roam.

" No. You can't convince me that way." Vegeta's hands gripped Bulma's hips and he smirked at her.

" Fine." Bulma moved away and walked outside. It was nice and pretty outside and the sun had melted all the snow on the walkway. She turned towards the door and Vegeta was there. Bulma smiled and moved in to kiss him.

Yamcha got out of his car with a big vase full of flowers. He turned to start up the walk but stopped suddenly. What the hell was Bulma doing? Vegeta and Bulma were like brother and sister in his eyes. Brothers and sisters don't usually kiss in front of the door. Yamcha shook his head; told himself he was hallucinating, and drove home.

Bulma and her father were both re-wiring the gravity machine a day later. It was tedious and both father and daughter were smoking.

" So." Mr. Briefs began.

" So?" Bulma continued to replace wire.

" So when were you going to announce to everyone that you were pregnant?"

" What?" Bulma's cigarette fell out of her mouth, " I'm not pregnant!" Bulma scrambled to get her cigarette back.

" You're mother was talking about grandchildren yesterday. You're also infatuated with Vegeta so I thought your mother wasn't just spouting nonsense this time."

" No. I'm not pregnant. Mom's just crazy. I don't think I'll be having kids for a long time. I'm not the kind of girl to settle down, get married, and have lots of babies." Bulma stood up and dusted off her lab coat.

" You're right. However, if you want to settle down. Vegeta's a good pick. He's a nice boy, very determined. You two seem to get along nicely."

Bulma rolled her eyes but couldn't resist spilling to her dad; " It's weird. If you had told me on Namek that Vegeta and I were going be friendly; I would've slapped you. He's like a puzzle."

" You always have been good at solving puzzles." Dr. Briefs nodded and patted his cat.

" I kinda wish he'd let me in though. I'd love to get to know him better but when I try he shies away."

" That certainly reminds me of someone." Bulma's father nodded again and smiled, " We're done. Now go tell Vegeta that you need to observe the machine while he trains. He opens up more when he's distracted." Her father put out his cigarette and left the gravity room.

Bulma followed her dad's advice and was now sitting against a wall, watching Vegeta warm up. It wasn't a bad sight at all. She loved how his muscles flexed and moved. Bulma smiled and doodled on the clipboard she had to make it look like she was actually observing how the machine worked. She stopped writing ' Vegeta and Bulma' in little hearts and watched Vegeta warm up more.

He stood up and walked over to the controls, " You can wipe the drool off your chin now Woman."

Bulma blushed a little, " Ass."

" Do you think you can handle me changing the gravity levels?" Vegeta turned to her. Bulma had rested her clipboard on her stretched out legs and Vegeta could catch a glimpse of a heart and their names written in pink pen. " What are you writing?"

Bulma immediately snatched up her clipboard, " Science stuff. Nothing interesting to you." Bulma started to write on her clipboard. Vegeta walked up and took it from her.

" Vegeta and Bulma equals heart? Wow woman, very scientific indeed." Bulma jumped up to grab the clipboard but Vegeta held it up out of her reach, " I especially liked how you filled the heart with other little hearts."

Bulma's hand reached out and she dug her nails into his chest. Vegeta immediately dropped the clipboard and put a hand on his chest. Little trickles of blood were beginning to peek out of his skin.

" You're not in here to study the gravity room, are you?" Vegeta smirked at her. The little drawings confused him. He had never had someone care for him like this.

" Yes. I just haven't seen anything that's changed in the room." Bulma held the object to her chest tightly embarrassed out of her mind.

" We both know that's complete bullshit."

" Yeah. I just like seeing you. When you train, I get all these thoughts in my head." Vegeta slowing walk toward her. She smiled coyly and moved backwards.

Vegeta continued move Bulma towards the wall. He idly pressed a button on the wall and continued to make Bulma move backwards. " What type of thoughts?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

They both stopped moving. " The thoughts that make you all itchy." She smirked at him and reached up to grip his shoulder. He casually blocked her hand away.

He leaned closer; " Do you think I should scratch that itch?"

" I think you should."

Vegeta abruptly moved a step backward, " Too bad, I have to train." He shut the door to the gravity room in her face and let himself chuckle.

Bulma fumed and stared at the door evilly. " You rat bastard." She hissed. Her anger faulted and she found herself smiling as she walked into the house.

Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on the couch at one in the morning. They had started to watch an action flick but it was too boring.

" So there I was with Yamcha on the couch completely making out and whoosh! Goku and all them rushed in saying 'Happy Birthday' and Yamcha had his hands up my shirt! I was so embarrassed. The rest of the party was one long awkward silence." Bulma let out a laugh. She was sitting indian-style and facing Vegeta.

" You talk to damn much." Vegeta shook his head and moved so he was facing her.

" It's a quirk." Bulma shrugged and laughed, " You start talking."

" What do you want to know?"

" I don't know. Everything I guess. I want to know your heritage, your people. What did planet Vegeta look like? What was your first mission? I know nothing about you Vegeta."

" My life before I came here was gruesome."

Bulma smiled, " So? I've seen a lot of gruesome stuff. Like I've said, how you used to be doesn't bother me. We all have our bad sides."

" You're very odd."

Bulma rolled her eyes, " Why try to act normal when your life is the complete opposite? Why try having a normal life?"

" Your life is very normal."

" What? My life is considered normal? My father and mother are eccentrics. My best friend Goku is an alien. Krillin was a monk. Tien has three eyes and hangs out with a midget clown-like person. Piccolo is a green Namekian. My ex-boyfriend was a desert bandit with a shape-shifting cat and had a bad cause of a girl phobia. I know a talking pig and a talking cat. I'm sleeping with the Prince of All Saiyans for Kami's sake! Oh yeah Vegeta, my life is textbook normal."

"You really need to control that quirk." Was all Vegeta said before he put his hand against her face. " To me your life is very normal. I'll have to explain why."

Bulma yawned, " But not now. You're in debt to me for that little stunt you pulled earlier."

" Well then it's a good thing for you that I always pay off my debts." Vegeta smirked as Bulma tugged him closer.

She brushed her lips along his jaw, " I guess it is."

A/n Yay! Another chapter completed! I hope you like this story as much as I think you do. I loved writing Bulma's little boyfriend guilt trip. I've been planning this thing out and I'm not sure how much time I'll be spending on Vegeta and Bulma pre-Trunks. I've basically been writing whatever I want to. This story extends for while. I hope you'll be with me through the crazy ride that is OZRAB!

BTW, if you love me, or hate me, express said love or hate in a review! They make me feel so much happiness.

Alex


	11. Foreboding

A/n Chapter 11! Makes me soooo happy. So many people spreading their love in reviews. YAY! I hope that it doesn't seem like I'm rushing this story since the last chap occurred in the middle of January and this one is at the end of February.

Disclaimer: Chapter 11! Toga! Toga!

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Ch. 11

Foreboding

The only time to spend time with Vegeta was at three AM. It was the only time that he would stay there and listen to you. Of course, he was asleep at that time but Bulma still liked to watch him sleep. His face was calm but his muscles tense as if he was ready to jump up into battle at the drop of a hat. It was the first time Bulma had ever spent time after sex curled up close to Vegeta. Every time before this one they either rested for a couple minutes or were immediately scrambling for clothing.

It was odd how over the last month or so their relationship turned from lustful and sinful to lustful and acceptable. However, Vegeta was still not considering himself as her boyfriend. In her eyes, Vegeta was her boyfriend. He needed her although he would probably never admit it. Vegeta had always been alone in his life. She knew that it scared him knowing that Bulma cared for him so much. It also scared Bulma how strong her feelings were for him.

Worry lines formed on her boyfriend's face and she smoothed them out with her thumb.

" Hi Vegeta." She whispered.

He kept his eyes closed as he spoke. " Why do you insist on staring at me?"

" You're really handsome Vegeta."

" That doesn't mean you're allowed to stare at me. Stalker woman." Vegeta opened his coal black eyes and stared at her face.

" I'm not a stalker, you just happen to be everywhere I am." She kissed his forehead and moved on her back.

" Say it. Whatever's on your mind just say it." Vegeta continued to look at her with confusion and lust.

" Fine. Tongues are weird. They're always moving around in our mouths all the time." Bulma grinned at the ceiling.

" You're very odd." Vegeta closed his eyes and pulled Bulma close to him. She turned towards him and licked his cheek. " What the?"

" Sorry. I couldn't resist." She pressed her cheek to the scar that lay on his heart.

Bulma was his and Vegeta was hers. She couldn't be happier.

Bulma had woken up at ten with bad stomachache. She had blamed it on the fact that she had to cook last night. She was a bad cook but she'd never admit it to anyone but herself. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know when chicken was done cooking. Bulma shook her head and hummed as she typed.

She broke free for a minute to sip some ginger ale since her regular coffee wasn't sitting well. As Bulma walked to her mini fridge to grab some more, she noticed the navy folder on her father's desk. She looked around to make sure he wasn't there and snatched it up. Only important projects were put into colored folders. It also had a little strip of yellow on it, which meant that it was a big priority.

Bulma looked at the folder and pondered. Her father hadn't informed her of any major projects. She shook her head. It was probably a big upgrade for the gravity room. She set the folder back on her father's desk and went to get her drink.

Curiosity killed the cat, she reminded herself as she passed the desk again. Bulma brushed her fingers over the folder. Had curiosity ever killed a human?

Vegeta was annoyed. When did he come to the point that he would stop training just to be with her? All he thought about was her. When he was with Bulma, it seemed like everything else didn't matter. Moreover, when all those thoughts slipped away and the tension began to melt he felt more powerful.

He had to search why all this was happening. He needed peace and quiet to mediate. Vegeta needed to get away from all distractions. That's why he was leaving.

He had already been planning about what to do when he left. He would take as little as possible and go back to his roots as a hunter. Dr. Briefs had already encouraged him to do it. He said that Vegeta would need it to go to another power level.

All he needed to do was get rid of Bulma, and the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to leave. This made him feel horrible. Not only was it a disgrace to the saiyans but it would be mean to her.

Kami, when did he begin thinking about other people's feelings? He was in too deep.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Mrs. Briefs said as serious as she could.

" You're sure that dad doesn't have any special projects?" Bulma asked again, thinking of the navy folder.

" Nope!" Mrs. Briefs hurriedly set the table for lunch and began to hum. " Go tell my future son-in-law that it's time for lunch.

" Fine." Bulma walked out to the gravity room where Vegeta sat, eyes closed.

" Hey there cowboy. It's time for lunch." Bulma

" I'm trying to meditate." Vegeta kept his eyes closed and tried to block out the woman's presence. " Go away."

" You need lunch."

" I haven't been training at all. I need to rid myself of distractions."

" Am I a distraction?" Bulma asked innocently and sat in front of him.

" Yes."

" Really? Do I just do something to distract you? Or am I a distraction as a whole?"

" You're distracting."

" What about me distracts you? If you told me I'd be less distractive." Bulma grinned at him as he jumped up to pace.

" I need to think."

Bulma moved to her feet, " Stop pacing." Something was off in Vegeta, she could sense it. He stopped and Bulma began to roam around the room.

" So, are you and my dad working on anything together?" She watched Vegeta for a reaction or signal. There was nothing.

" No. Why do you ask?" Vegeta stared at the wall over Bulma's shoulder.

" Nothing, it's just that I found this folder. I didn't look at it but I guess it just made me wonder." Bulma shrugged, " Let's go eat."

Bulma sat there in her lab chair and stared at the menacing navy folder on her desk. It just sat there, as if it had nothing to hide.

" What the hell is inside you?" Bulma grumbled. She couldn't believe she skipped out on seducing Vegeta into bed to stare at a folder. She couldn't touch it. Something was telling her not to open it.

" Are you hiding something from me?" she asked the little folder. Bulma tilted her head to the side. Why couldn't she just open it? Open it, open it, open it! Her mind screamed at her violently. Her pulse began to thud hard as her fingers gripped it, ready to open the folder and let the contents spill out.

" Woman?" Vegeta asked quietly. He stood at the door and couldn't make himself walk into the lab or away from it. He couldn't go to bed and not be with her. Bulma stood up from her seat and sauntered over. She gave him a small, cat-like grin.

" Hey Veggie. Couldn't sleep without me I see."

Vegeta couldn't help himself. She was turning out to be all the things Vegeta thought he didn't want. Freeing himself of her essence was beginning to turn into a very tough challenge. He moved in and kissed her roughly and didn't, couldn't, break away until the kissed turned brutal. Bulma responded quickly and slid a hand to her favorite spot on Vegeta's shoulder. He felt her nails dig in little sparks of pain. It was enough for Vegeta to grip the dwindling cords of his control and back away.

Bulma was flushed and disappointed, " What the hell was that for?"

" Nothing. I need to sleep." He mumbled and turned to walk out. He forgot about the hand on his shoulder and didn't move much when he turned.

" I'm stressed. I should take a nice, long shower." Bulma said politely.

" Yes, take a shower. You stink." Vegeta brought his hand up to hers, preparing to take it away. He let it sit there on top of hers and couldn't make himself take it away.

" No."

" No?"

" No. I should take a shower."

" What are you mumbling?" Vegeta looked at her oddly.

" I should take a shower. You should take a shower." Bulma's grin was back and she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

" I need sleep."

" No, you need to be more spontaneous. You're really stressed too. Hopefully shower sex will loosen you up enough to tell me what's troubling you."

Vegeta began to mumble excuses and was silenced by Bulma's finger against his lips. She tugged at him and smiled. " Vegeta?"

" Sure."

Bulma slipped on her favorite faded flannel robe and headed downstairs. It was time to open that navy folder. She glanced at the wall clock. It was a little past three in the morning and no one was awake.

" It's time to see what's inside you Mister Folder." Bulma flipped the folder open. Before she could scan the contents, there was a bump.

" Bulma Dear, is that you?" Her mother called out.

" Yeah just finishing up some work." Bulma's mother flounced in clad in a fluffy lace nightgown that Bulma hated.

" You should go to bed sweetheart or at least making grandchildren." The aging woman frowned at the folder than sat on Bulma's desk. That must be the thing that's been troubling her, Mrs. Briefs thought.

" Mom stop it. That whole grandkid bit is getting old." Bulma frowned and prepared to scoot her mother out of the lab.

" I want you to have a nice, settled family life. Right now I want you to sleep."

" I will. I just gotta save some files. It'll take me a few minutes." Bulma smiled and gave her mother a friendly nudge.

" Alright dear. If anything's troubling you, I'm here." She floated out the door, humming a lullaby.

Bulma sighed and decided to get some coffee. The homey task of grinding and brewing the coffee was only a way to avoid something bad. Bulma knew, deep down, that something bad was in the folder. Something wrong.

She fixed the coffee, settled herself, and sighed, " Let's open you up."

A/n CLIFFHANGER! I know it's annoying. What's in the folder? Is it bad? Or is it good? You'll have to just read and find out on the next chapter of OZRAB!

Btw, if you hate my cliffhanger, or want me to be motivated enough to give you more chapters you could always review. Just to let ya know. (Wink wink)

alex


	12. When Kami Closes A Door

A/n I know it totally sucks that I gave you a cliffhanger but it's worth it. I really don't want you people to think I'm rushing things with this story. Thanks for all the reviews! I love them more than I love my family. Lol.

I'm gonna have more time to read and write, since we're gonna be officially moving next week. After that, I'll basically be typing away to my heart's desire when I'm not hanging with all my buddies, making this summer one of the best (hopefully) ever. Don't worry, Saturday will be forever update day unless there's an emergency.

BTW, people who don't read my journal on degrassi.tv, I've been compiling songs for an OZRAB soundtrack thing. It's a little dorky to do but, as I've stated a lot, music was a huge influence for this fic. The whole story popped into my head after listening to the newest Blink-182 CD that is untitled. It's long story but involved my family and a really long car ride at midnight. I had the CD on really loud, with the bass turned up and I really _listened_ to the CD. Then, about a week later I was writing OZRAB.

Yeah, this is a completely shameless plug for a bud but, on my buddy Chelsea writes some wicked funny and cool stuff. Her penname is El Corazon Sangriento (means "the bleeding heart" in Spanish.) So check her out if you wanna.

Disclaimer: I should write some big long disclaimer about how I don't own DBZ or anything for that matter but I really want you people to read my story so I won't say a disclaimer. I don't own DBZ by the way. Oh, wait I wasn't gonna do a disclaimer.

Oh, Zat Ring A Bell

Chapter 12

When Kami Closes A Door...

It was 7 am. Bulma had just finished running over the data for the seventh time. She didn't want to think of it as obsessive or a way of denial. It was more of a brief going over of facts. Cold, hard facts that filled her with so much anger she was going to explode. She was still sitting there, hunched over her computer as her father walked in to make coffee.

" Hello Bulma. My, you're up quite early. What are you doing?" Mr. Briefs walked over to the computer, smiling as the scent of brewing coffee perked up the air.

" You got any special projects to work on Daddy?" Her tone was sickly-sweet as Bulma turned to her father. The man who told her everything, the man who always said that he wanted to protect her from the bad things.

He looked at the screen. " Vegeta didn't tell you."

" No Dad, he didn't. When the hell were you going to tell me that you were assisting him on leaving?" Bulma was beyond anger, beyond sadness. She had now entered an odd combination of complete peace and complete bitterness.

" It was his job to tell you." Dr. Briefs was a wise man. He was old enough to know when to talk and when to run. He decided to run. He gave his daughter a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and left without coffee.

Vegeta reached over to her side of the bed and found it surprisingly empty. The woman was never up this early. He mentally scolded himself for even caring where she was and got up and dressed.

Downstairs was eerily quiet. There was no humming from Mrs. Briefs or the crumple of Mr. Briefs' morning paper. Breakfast was cooked and at the table and both parents ate silently. Vegeta raised a brow and decided to head out to the gravity room and get breakfast later. The mood of the room was starting to freak him out.

Bulma wasn't in the gravity room. She didn't come to nag or flirt with him. It was driving him crazy. He shouldn't have cared. Vegeta had wanted her to ignore him. It would be easily to cut her off if she was pissed off.

After ten minutes of no training, Vegeta left towards the lab.

When he arrived in the house, the regular babble was going on. Dr. Briefs was talking to his cat and his wife was watching her soap operas. Bulma wasn't anywhere in the kitchen or living room and he didn't hear her upstairs. Vegeta pushed the button to open the lab door and was surprised to find Bulma sitting calmly at her desk looking through a navy folder with a little strip of yellow on the front. He'd seen that folder before, somewhere. Before he walked in, he pondered it for a minute. Oh hell, he thought as she turned to him with no emotion on her face. Oh hell.

" Go to hell Vegeta. I have no idea where you got the idea that you could just pick up things and leave me. You can't just dump Bulma Bunny Briefs like that!" she all but leapt out of the chair and started towards him.

Vegeta was too confused to laugh at the fact that Bulma's middle name was Bunny. " I can go wherever I want to."

" Fine Vegeta. If you want to go, leave. Leave now you stupid, inconsiderate bastard!" Bulma picked up some useless bauble off her desk and flung it at him with all her might. It pissed her off even more when he caught it easily.

" Fine!" Vegeta glared at her. How dare she be upset at him!

" Fine!" Bulma glared right back. How dare he dump her!

Vegeta turned to leave, " Fine!"

The door shut silently. Bulma paced and picked up a useless paperweight from her desk, she turned and hurled it against the wall. The bauble smashed, sending a million shards of shimmering glass to the floor.

The next week flew by. Vegeta left then came back for the ship. Of course, the ship was not completely done but he took it anyway. Bulma didn't care and didn't bat an eye when he came back to steal the ship.

The week after that Bulma's mother had two big bowls of vanilla ice cream on the table. Bulma searched through the cabinets to find something.

" I know it's here." Bulma looked and looked then turned to the fridge.

Bulma's mother was smart. Although she could be ditzy, she was keen. Mrs. Briefs knew when her daughter was heart-broken. She was just waiting for Bulma to talk about it. Ice cream always helped.

Bulma turned around with a triumphant smile on her face. " Just what I was looking for." She got a plate and a knife and began choosing different items from the jar she had set down. " I don't know why but I just been having a craving for this." She picked up the chunks of food and sprinkled them on her ice cream.

Mrs. Briefs smiled. " GCs, dear."

" What?" Bulma gave her mother an odd look and dug in to her ice cream.

She watched as her mother pointed towards Bulma's bowl.

" That's an unusual topping for ice cream dear."

Bulma looked down, " Mom, no." Bulma had sprinkled chopped up pickles on her ice cream. " Damn it!" She began to pace the room. " I so don't need a baby right now! I'm about to take over one of the largest companies in the known world!"

" At least the baby will be good looking!" Her mother piped up happily. " I'm going to be a grandma! I've been wanting this since the moment I laid eyes on you and Vegeta fighting." She jumped out of her chair when Bulma stopped pacing, " I saw you two fighting and just knew you'd be together!"

" Mom, " Bulma began but her mother kept babbling, " Mother."

" Yes Bulma! Mother-to-be!"

" FYI! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" she screamed at her mother. "Now, we have to go to the drugstore and get a test, just to be sure."

" Fine. Let's go."

Bulma had no idea that drugstores were open at one in the morning. She bought ten pregnancy tests, two of every brand in the store, then had hurried home with her mother to take them.

" Test number eight is positive." Mrs. Briefs announced.

" Well we'll try test number nine, just incase. Test number eight was only 98.5 percent accurate. Number nine is 99.8 percent accurate."

"Whatever you say dear."

All ten tests had been positive. Bulma calmly broke the news to her father and he calmly accepted it. Bulma then reared back at him and began ranting about how stupid her father was for building a ship for Vegeta behind her back.

" It was Vegeta's decision." Was all her father said.

" Damn Vegeta! Damn Yamcha! Damn Dad! Damn……….damn." Bulma shouted in her bedroom. " You better not be a boy." She told her stomach. Then Bulma noticed it. When did she get this big? Well, it wasn't a dramatic increase but her belly was pretty bloated. " Why didn't I notice this? Why didn't Vegeta? He's seen my naked form enough to have noticed something."

Bulma just huffed and sat on her bed. " Well we're going to become a little family." She told to her belly again. " Just me, you, and my parents. You'll love it. You'll hang out with Gohan and I'll have Goku teach you to fight. I'll rope Yamcha into babysitting. It'll be great and Vegeta-free. I doubt he'll bother to even talk to me, not that I want him to or anything. Your father is a big, ugly jerk who didn't have to leave he could've just broken up with me." Bulma didn't know that she had begun to cry until she reached a hand up to her cheek.

" Vegeta sucks." Was all she said as she laid back and stopped crying. Enough about him, she thought, this baby is the only thing I need.

Time flew when you were pregnant, Bulma thought happily as she looked out the window. Her mother was driving her to her doctor's appointment. She patted her stomach. Only a month left, she mused. Bulma had decided to not find out what the baby's sex would be until she delivered.

" I better not have a boy!" Bulma announced. " I'm sick and tired of men! All my friends are men and I don't need a reminder of my ex- boyfriends. Even my doctor is a man!"

" You seem to say that all the time, dear." Her mother smiled, " I hope you have a girl! You can name her Bura! Or Bunny!"

Bulma playfully stuck her tongue out at her mother, " Bura's a dumb name."

" Oh you say that now." Mrs. Briefs mumbled under her breath and burst out into loud, maniacal laughter.

" Stop that. You're scaring me." Bulma gave her mother an odd look as they pulled into the parking lot.

" I named him Trunks! I'm so glad I got a little boy! I've always wanted to have a boy, especially as cute as my little Trunksy-wunksy!" Bulma held up her baby boy.

Yamcha smiled, although he was sad. Bulma was supposed to be his girlfriend, his wife, and the mother of his child. " That's great. I'm happy for you."

" No you're not. Yamcha, I'm sorry." Bulma put down the gurgling baby and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Yamcha shook his head, " Don't be. I'm just glad you didn't cheat on me."

Bulma cleared her throat; " I would never have cheated on you. You were a decent boyfriend."

" Ya know, he looks a lot like Vegeta. Same eyes and nose."

Bulma let out a little laugh, " Don't remind me."

It was here. On the other hand, maybe she should say, "they are here." It was the day that all the guys were supposed to meet and fight. The day everyone had devoted three years of training to. Of course, Bulma was going. What if the androids were even more of a threat than the future kid had said? She wanted to debut her beautiful baby boy to everyone incase any of them died.

This reminded her of something. Her baby boy happened to look a hell of a lot like that kid who came from the future. Maybe they were the same? Maybe, and most likely not. She shook the idea out of her thoughts and strapped Trunks into the car.

" It's time for you to meet the Z-team."

A/n Okay this chapter basically skipped around a lot but was needed. I was the same way with my little brother I was like, "I want another sister." Then I saw him and was like, " Oh I've always wanted another brother!" It was ironic and funny. Hey is Mrs. Briefs a psychic? No, she's just insane.

If you love me as much as I loved you, you'd review.

alex


	13. When Workaholics Think Too Much

A/n More reviews! I'm so happy! I've passed the 80-review mark and am officially doing my awkward victory dance! All the time! I'm so excited I'm putting caramel on top of my brownies. Yeah I know it's wild and crazy. Hurrah! Yippee! Bojangles! Snaptacular! Other words that express glee!

BTW, this chapter is set when Cell makes his tournament announcement.

Sabudabu I've tried doing numerous things to separate my paragraphs and to no avail. Thanks for the tip! I love feedback on how to make my fic a better story! Don't worry all of you who want to give me CC such as this unless it's mean or if you're defending a character like "why is Bulma such a hoe?" or " Yamcha's smarter than that!" If someone gives me that I usually roll my eyes, like so rolls eyes at screen

In addition, my updates may not be as regular cuz of moving and such.

Happy belated b-day Momma! Although I never let her read my stories I still love her cuz she washes my clothes.

OZRAB mailing list. If you want to join, email me at with " OZRAB Mailing List" in the subject or say "I wanna join the list" in a review with your email.

Disclaimer: Everyone do the chapter 13 happy dance! Now! I commandeth!

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Chapter 13

When Workaholics Think Too Much

Everyone had decided to turn Bulma's home into Z-team headquarters. Cell had told everyone that he wanted them at a tournament and they decided that Bulma's house would be great to stay at.

Goku and Gohan were taking it easy, training here and there, and walking around in their super saiyan forms. Piccolo and Tien were gone doing their own thing. So were Krillin and Yamcha. Vegeta was doing something with, and this fact still freaked her out, their son from the future. And Bulma threw herself into work. When she wasn't helping her father with some stuff she was fixing training outfits. It was driving her nuts but she knew that she had to help them. They needed her.

Vegeta was a super saiyan. When Vegeta was off in space doing who-knows-what he became a super saiyan. It filled Bulma up with such pride and general happiness she considered lessening how angry she was with him. But then she would always remember the fact that Trunks, not Vegeta, was the one to save her and her baby from crashing and she would get angrier.

Damn Vegeta! Bulma slammed a fist on her desk. She hated him so much!

Damn woman! Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall of his bedroom. He hated her so much!

Even now, when he was trying to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried his hardest in space to quit liking her and it didn't work. Now, knowing that she was so close to him, his feelings increased.

He didn't understand why his feelings were like this! It was so bad that as soon as he had gotten a decent look at her and saw how happy she was without him he wanted to flip out.

Vegeta was beginning to think that he might have a mental problem.

Chi-chi looked very sad as she began dinner.

" Something wrong Chi?" Bulma asked.

" Nothing."

" Tell me."

" No."

" I'll keep at this for hours Chi-chi. Why do you think Vegeta left me?" Bulma let out a laugh and Chi-chi sighed.

" Goku."

Bulma smiled and knew what Chi-chi wanted to say about her devoted husband, " I have an idea."

Bulma had satisfying made sure Chi-chi problem would be solved and went to see her baby boy.

" Hello Trunks. How are you? I bet you missed Mommy while she was in the lab." She smiled at the child who looked like he was very sleepy.

Vegeta had paused at the door when he heard Bulma's voice. She sounded and looked very tired and it made Vegeta wonder what was wrong.

All of sudden Trunks began to cry loudly. Bulma picked him up, surprised at the outburst. " What's wrong hunny?" She began to rock Trunks but he kept crying, " Oh sweetheart." She murmured.

" He doesn't need to be coddled." Vegeta spoke quietly and was leaning against the doorjamb.

Bulma turned around, startled, " Vegeta."

" Yeah. By the way why did Kakkarot and his harpy scamper off to the forth floor?"

" Because I had an evil plan." Bulma wanted to smirk but couldn't.

Chi-Chi liked the large guestroom that took up a good portion of the fourth floor. It had a plush rose-colored carpet and the room was done in hues of red and pink. The bed was very large and had dark crimson sheets. Bulma was right. It was the perfect room for her idea.

" Are you sure she left it up here?" Goku asked innocently. He was looking through a closet for something Bulma had lost. However, Bulma hadn't lost anything.

He looked up at his wife, " Why aren't you looking?" he smiled and paused in his search. " Why did you just lock the door?"

A smirk formed over Chi-chi's lips as she advanced across the room.

" Chi-chi, what are you doing?" Goku's voice squeaked out before she lunged at him.

" What was the evil plan?" Vegeta's voice was very low and Bulma matched his level.

" Well Chi-chi was feeling under-appreciated and I thought it would be a great idea if they had wild monkey sex." Bulma put down Trunks and wanted to grin but couldn't.

" I really didn't need to know that." Vegeta shuddered in disgust.

" Why are you here?" Bulma blurted out.

Vegeta just stared at her blankly.

" That's our son." Bulma pointed towards Trunks. " What does that mean to you?"

Vegeta opened his mouth, then shut it. After a moment he spoke, " It means that he's the only connection between us." He turned and left, leaving Bulma confused.

It should be the only connection, Vegeta thought as he walked to his room, but it's not. It might never be.

Bulma was at the table looking very tired. She had pulled an all-nighter trying to get Vegeta out of her head. Just being a foot away from him charged her up like a teenager on a first date. It was horrible.

Goku came downstairs smiling. Bulma smiled back. " You look refreshed Goku. Have a good night of sleep?"

" You could say that," He picked up an apple and bit in, " You don't look like you have slept for days Bulma. What's wrong?"

" I have a lot on my mind." Bulma sipped her coffee.

Goku pulled a chair next to Bulma and kept his voice low, " If this is about Vegeta, you can tell me. It must be hard to have to deal with him leaving then being pregnant and not telling anyone."

You have no idea! She shouted in her head, wanted to open her mouth and scream it. Bulma shook her head; " I'm just busy."

" Okay."

Everyone else came down for breakfast and Bulma headed to work in the lab.

Goku took Vegeta aside and smiled.

" You need to talk to Bulma. She's been working herself to the bone and she only does it when she stressed about something. Or someone."

" I haven't noticed." Vegeta shrugged, "Now leave Kakkarot. Bulma's life is none of my business."

" Fine. Then I won't mention the fact that I saw her and Yamcha making out yesterday." Goku smiled when he saw Vegeta's fists clench.

" I don't care." He roared and caused Goku to take a step back.

" You should know her moods since you two were, you know, intimate. I'm, um, intimate with Chi-chi, and I can always tell when she's angry. By the way, I was lying about the Yamcha thing."

" You only know that your harpy is angry because she begins wielding a frying pan. Moreover, I guessed that. She is smart enough not to fall for a weakling."

" Talk to her. Please?" Goku asked and smiled.

" I might." Vegeta waved a hand and left.

" Is something wrong?" Trunks asked as he sat next to Bulma in the lab.

" No, for the millionth time already! I'm okay, trust me." Bulma sighed and stopped typing. She looked at him and tried a smile. " I'm just tense."

" Well I overheard father and Goku talking and…….."

" What'd he say?" Bulma asked then cringed at how eager her voice sounded.

" Goku's worried, Vegeta's not."

" Ugh! That is just like him, always thinking about him and not others! What a jerk!" Bulma turned back to her keyboard and began typing furiously.

"You're wrong. Dad likes you. He purposely stops training to go see you and little Trunks. He thinks I don't notice."

" That's fine." Why would she care? She didn't like him, or that's what she told herself. Bulma hissed out a breath. " Okay, I'm going to revisit high school for a moment and ask if you hear Vegeta say anything more about me can you tell me?"

" Of course Mom. Do you also want me to pass him a note in study hall?" Trunks chuckled.

" You're lucky I'm not going to ground you for that. You know what?" She shut off her computer and turned towards Trunks. " I know how you didn't get to know a lot about everyone. So ask me anything you wanna know about us."

" Are you and dad in love?" Trunks said without thinking.

Bulma just stared for a minute then tried to organize her thoughts, " Well I like him a lot and he did like me. Then again, who knows if he was up in space with someone else? Oh my Kami! What if he was? He was probably screwing some space skank while I was back here pregnant and alone trying to take over a billion-dollar company and dealing with saiyan baby. You really kicked a lot. You must get that from your dad all he does is train. Kinda like a hermit, a hot hermit, not like Master Roshi. He's a total pervert. It's disgusting." Bulma took a breath, " What was your question?"

" Never mind." Trunks smiled.

Vegeta watched her in the lab working her fingers to the bone and guzzling tons of coffee. He really needed to stop watching her so much. He didn't need her. Vegeta had turned super saiyan when she wasn't there so he probably would train better with her gone.

Kakkarot had even asked him to go talk to her. Didn't any of the nimrods that fought here know anything? Why would he spend his time talking to a woman who probably hated him? All these idiots just kept being nice to him, that risk was right up there with holding onto an exploding firework and playing in traffic.

Everyone on Earth must be insane. Except Bulma, she wasn't that crazy.

A/n Yay! Another chapter is complete! So, will Vegeta go talk to Bulma since Goku asked him politely? I dunno. In addition, why is Bulma so withdrawn and tired? Seems to me that all work and no play makes Bulma a sad, sad girl. But you'll have to read to find out. Hehe and did anyone catch the Chi-chi and Goku action?Iwrotethat to explain the conception of Goten.

I love you; you love me, click on the menu, and write me a review. Now! I commandeth!

Alex


	14. I’m Not Okay I Promise

A/n Over 90 reviews! Faints from happiness

This chapter was inspired by the " I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance. It was more about the concept of the song than the lyrics that inspired me.

Warning, there's a moderate to heavy (it depends on your perception) lime in this chapter. If you don't wanna read it, skip over it. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Chelsea: LAWYERS! NO! runs down to the basement and jumps into a cardboard box

Thanks Chelsea.

-------------

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Chapter 14

I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

Bulma was fine. She was feeling tired, was working herself too hard, and might not have slept for more than a couple of hours in the past three days.

Bulma was perfectly fine.

At least she thought she was. Now everyone was asking her if she was okay or hammering Vegeta for answers. What would he know? He was a jerk-head. Bulma shook her head; her lack of sleep was draining away her insulting skills.

She probably had run out of coffee. At least she thought so. Bulma hadn't made coffee for days and didn't remember to make more so she thought she had just run out.

Vegeta liked walking around like an idiot. He would always stall in the same room as her and then leave abruptly. It was starting to piss her off. Actually, everything was pissing Bulma off. She had even flipped out over a typo and threatened the computer with a paperweight.

She needed help but she'd never tell.

-------------

Vegeta was pissed off at Bulma. It was her fault that he was worrying about her so damn much. She could try harder at getting herself out of Vegeta's head. Also, everyone was asking him what was wrong with her. How would he know? She didn't talk to him. He decided to just find out so she would be a step closer to leaving his thoughts. Vegeta would just fight it out of her.

That seemed to solve everything.

-------------------

All of a sudden, Vegeta and Bulma started fighting. She was yelling at the coffee maker and he called her an idiot. Then all hell broke loose.

Of course Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha, and Krillin watched and strained to hear when Bulma and Vegeta retreated to the lab, yelling and pitching insults along the way. If Goku hadn't of told them to calm down they wouldn't have yelled; " This is none of your business!" and all the guys would be able to hear what they were saying.

They ended up shoving Piccolo against the door since he had super- Namekian hearing abilities.

" We shouldn't be doing this." Piccolo stated with his ear still pressed to the door.

" Bulma and Vegeta are our friends and we have the right to find out what's wrong." Goku smiled at the rest of the warriors.

" Goku has a pure soul. What a laugh." Piccolo muttered and relayed what Bulma and Vegeta were saying.

----------------------

" What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Vegeta demanded.

" I'm fine. What's wrong with you? You left me out of the blue for no damn reason!" Bulma had took a seat on her desk and gripped the edge so she wouldn't punch Vegeta.

" You told me to leave!"

" You could've said no!"

" Go to hell!"

" You first!"

---------------------

Piccolo shook his head, " So Vegeta wanted to leave and Bulma found out and told him to leave. So he did."

" Logical." Krillin said.

" They sound like brother and sister." Yamcha shook his head.

------------------------

Vegeta had closed the gap between them and they were now screaming at each other's faces.

" If you weren't such a nagging wench I would never have left!"

" Well if you weren't such a heartless bastard we wouldn't be fighting!" Bulma's thoughts were starting to wander and she tried to only focus on her anger.

" If you ever tried to shut your mouth we wouldn't fight as much."

" I hate you!" Bulma shouted.

" No you don't." Vegeta hissed then fastened his mouth to hers, pouring all his anger and confusion into the kiss.

Bulma gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer. She tore his clothes. " Damn it Vegeta." Bulma let out a low moan before she set her teeth to his neck.

-----------------------

There was a loud crash. All the people outside the door braced themselves.

" What was that?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

The Namekian jumped up. " We shouldn't listen to them." He shuddered, " They need they're privacy."

-------------------------

Bulma had been slammed against a wall or a shelf. She didn't know and didn't care. All she focused on was Vegeta and the wonderful feeling of his hands on her.

" Kami." Bulma's breath was ragged, " I think about you all the time, it drives me crazy."

Vegeta braced a hand against the wall. " Me too."

----------------------

" Piccolo, let us in." Yamcha asked politely. Piccolo had his back against the door and his arms flung out.

" No. You don't want to go in there now." Piccolo's voice was calmed but he was freaked out on the inside. " Let's wait."

Goku was beginning to figure out why they shouldn't go in. " Sure let's wait. I bet there is cookies in the kitchen."

-----------------------

Everyone was gone by the time Bulma and Vegeta walked out the lab. Vegeta just turned his head to her and muttered, " Take a shower, get some sleep."

Bulma nodded and all but ran up the stairs to her room. Vegeta walked to the kitchen and joined everyone else at the table. Goku turned and smiled.

" Mrs. Briefs makes the best cookies." Goku's smiled turned into a big grin. " So Vegeta, why was there a crash?"

Piccolo choked on his water; " We don't need to know."

" You're a bunch of idiots." Vegeta said in disgust and went off to go find a place to take a shower.

----------------------

Goku and Bulma sat in a field while Piccolo taught Gohan some defense strategies.

" Is everything ok?" Goku asked without a smile on his face.

" Yes! For the millionth time!" Bulma laid back on the grass and stared at the hot summer sun.

Goku joined her, " You've got stuff on your mind."

" Yes, yes I do."

" Tell me some."

" Fine. I'll give you the condensed version. I like Vegeta, I think he likes me, and he left me when I was starting to get serious about him. Then I have baby who looks a hell of a lot like his father and boom, feelings come alive again. Now I'm confused and lonely."

" Why don't you talk to him?" Goku asked innocently.

Bulma sat up, " It's not that easy. Vegeta has all these codes and walls you gotta break down. It doesn't help that when he was here I was basically working for him, devoting all my time for him to become super saiyan and……..and" Bulma just stared ahead and willed the hurt and disappointment away.

" And he became a super saiyan without your help."

" While using a ship that he had my dad make in secret. I feel, I don't know, betrayed maybe?" Bulma turned when Goku sat up. He put his arm around her. " I divulged my biggest embarrassments and secrets to him and then he turns around and blocks me from his life."

Goku stuttered, " You didn't tell him about that one time with the."

Bulma frowned and interrupted, " No! We vowed to never speak of that again! I did tell him about the piñata on Yamcha's lawn."

Goku smiled, " Good times."

" I know. Anyways, it's hard to think about that because I was really starting to like him. He's actually funny and smart. I could always make him trip over himself and he wasn't the same arrogant jerk he is normally. It was all really cute and not to mention that's he's very handsome. We even shared the same passion to kill that dumb cat on my dad's shoulder." Bulma smiled as she reminisced.

" Oh man." Goku just shook his head. " Bulma how long have you been in love with Vegeta?"

" A while. I don't want to tell him. Whoever said 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was pretty damn accurate." Bulma shook her head, " I think it started on Valentine's Day. I was hanging with him in the gravity room and we had those lam conversation hearts."

" Those things are really tasty." Goku exclaimed suddenly.

" Umm, okay. Anyways, we spilt them up and gave each other the really stupid ones that said like ' hot mama' and ' sexy thing'. Just laughing and goofing off. Then I took the ones I gave to him and taped them on the center console and a week later they were still there. It was cool, even though I kept telling myself he kept forgetting to throw them away."

" Wow that story was kinda lame." Goku grinned.

" Yeah and cheesy."

She stood up and dusted herself off. It was odd to confess all that, she mused. She was in love with a guy who would barely talk to her unless they were fighting. Bulma didn't know her next step and didn't want to think about it. It was a nice summer day, perfect for picnics or hanging out with family. It wasn't a day that should be spent training for a battle against evil. An evil that she wasn't sure her friends could handle. Bulma took a step forward, watching the sun.

" Do you feel better Bulma?"

Bulma frowned and moved so her best friend couldn't see it. " I'm okay, I promise."

---------------

A/n The longest chapter I've written was cut off at this point. Why? Cuz I like having my chapters being five pages long. Bulma's in love and worried. This will all be explored in the next chapter a lot deeper so you understand everything. BTW, that scene with eavesdropping and Piccolo makes me want to rethink super hearing as a wanted super power. How bout you?

If you love my story and want to coax Chelsea out of the box, review.

Alex


	15. Ideology

A/n Welcome to the 15th chapter of OZRAB! Thanks for sticking around so long and reviewing. So much love for a much loved fic. finally lets me seperate my paragraphs! YaY!

Disclaimer: I wanted a celebrity to do the disclaimer but sadly all I could find was Chelsea and she's not that good at writing disclaimers without jumping into a box.

-------------

Oh, Zat Rings a Bell

Chapter 15

Ideology

They all thought he couldn't control his power. That was a lie. They all thought he was dumb for pushing himself and that was a lie. He could do whatever he damn pleased. If he wanted to ignore someone, he could. If he wanted to obsess over a dumb earth woman, he could do that too.

Vegeta thought there was something wrong with him. Everyone kept asking him if he could get through to Bulma. Something was wrong with her, he could tell. When he decided to go talk to her to get everyone off his back all he could do was jump her. It was embarrassing that he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

He didn't need her. He had become a super saiyan without her and had progressed to multiple strength levels without her. He didn't understand why he was even thinking about her now. Vegeta also didn't understand why he was looking for her.

He looked at the little baby in the crib. The child that looked remarkably like him.

" Where is your mother? She's usually here by now." Vegeta walked closer to crib as the baby struggled to sit up. Vegeta reached in and helped Trunks on impulse.

" Ababa ya dah." Trunks gurgled.

" What?"

" Dah dah. Ababa ya."

Vegeta stared at the child, " What the hell are you trying to say?"

The baby waved an arm and began talking again, " Dah dah, ababa ya. Dub ah." Then he began to clap his hands. " Dada!"

" Dada? Dad? Yeah, I guess I'm him. Though your mother could've been lying."

" Mama! Mama!"

" Where is your mother?"

Trunks took a toy and tossed it far over Vegeta's shoulder. " Mama!"

" I'm not sure why I'm here. I think I might talk to her."

" Mama!" Trunks chucked a toy at Vegeta's face and acted as if he was throwing something again. " Mama!" Then the baby reached up as if to intend that he wanted to picked up.

" I'm here sweetheart." Bulma reached down and picked the boy who smiled at his mother.

Vegeta turned to her with the child. Bulma met his eyes before he turned and left. Vegeta didn't belong there. In that room was a beautiful, glowing mother and her child. There was no room for a murderer.

---------------------------------------------

Tomorrow was the tournament. Goku had halted everyone's training and told them they needed to either sleep or go do something fun. Vegeta intended to do neither.

Therefore, he searched for a way to bypass the codes on all the machines then tried sneaking out of the house without alerting everyone. He failed at both.

Vegeta decided it was best to go to sleep and went upstairs. He changed into a pair of baggy sleep pants and began removing the comforter and other heavy blankets from his bed. It was a humid summer night and his ceiling fan did little more than stir the heavy, hot air around.

He heard the door shut behind him and immediately turned around. Bulma stood there in a tight tank top and sleep pants. He could see a strip of her midriff and he hair was put up in a high ponytail. Vegeta kept his hands at his sides and tried to calm himself but all the blood seemed to have drained out of his head as she took a step and closed the gap between them.

" We need to talk." Bulma looked up at him with calm, clear blue eyes.

" Yes."

" We'll probably be up all night talking."

" Most likely." His hands itched to touch the inch of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her pants.

She moved in and pressed her lips to his in a quick, innocent kiss. When she pulled away, he just looked at her.

" We will talk but now," she took his hands and placed them on her body, " Now I just want to feel." Bulma moved in gain and kissed Vegeta, pouring out all her feelings into him.

------------------------

" Who put those marks on you?" Vegeta demanded when he spotted the bruises on her hips. It was very early in the morning and Bulma decided to throw on her pajamas again.

Bulma paused and turned dressed in her tank top and underwear. " What are you talking about?"

" The ones on your hips." Vegeta growled as Bulma gingerly touched the dark yellow and blue marks. How dare anyone do that do her! Vegeta could taste the fury in him that seemed to rise from no where.

" You did when we were in the lab. Don't worry about, they don't hurt and I think I might've cut your back with my nails." Bulma picked up her pants, considered, then tossed them on the floor.

Vegeta now remembered, he remembered how his control had snapped. " Let me see your back."

" Okay," Bulma turned and lifted her shirt; " They don't hurt."

There was some faint bruises and cuts in her back. He reached out and traced him as a ball of disgust and anger formed in his belly. " I shouldn't have been so rough." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

" Vegeta you slammed me into a shelving unit, of course I'd get hurt. I should've known not to fight with you, we always end up having sex or wanting too." Bulma put down her shirt and turned to him.

" Don't say that." he snapped angrily at her. Vegeta stalked over to her from the bed and met her eyes; " I'm a murderer. I'm a monster. Don't you dare blame yourself for the things I do." He wanted to ask her so badly; why aren't you afraid of me? But this wasn't the right time.

" I don't! How dare you say that to me! How dare you even think that!" Bulma began to pace. " Vegeta if I gave a damn about your past I would've never let you into my house! Why are you insinuating that I'm stupid?"

" I'm not insinuating anything woman." Vegeta's voice was very quiet compared to Bulma's near-shriek.

" Ya know what Vegeta? You are a very irritable person. If you want to stay up and argue then go to hell. I'm getting some sleep."

" I've actually been to hell. It's not that bad."

" I don't care Vegeta." Bulma moved past him and cuddled under the covers. A moment later loud screams were heard over the baby monitor. " Great." She got out of bed and opened the door. " Vegeta, please get some sleep."

------------------------

" Okay everything's fine. Is your armor okay?" Bulma was fretting over Trunk's saiyan armor the next morning.

" Yeah mom, don't worry. We have Goku and father on our side, we can't lose." Trunks grinned and Bulma tried to smile back.

" You haven't faced something like this! I'm not worried, just concerned." Bulma wanted to begin pacing but opted to sit in a chair.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall, " Don't worry woman. The boy will be fine. He probably won't even need to fight."

" Why would he not fight Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

" Simple. I'll probably fight Cell first. I'll win. He won't beat me again. I do not accept defeat."

Bulma and Trunks exchanged exasperated glances.

" Did Goku wrangle you guys earlier for a pep talk?" Bulma asked. She loved hearing Goku's pep talks.

" Yes, you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Vegeta answered very quickly.

" Thanks." Bulma smiled at the prince then looked away. For some reason, everything between them was very awkward.

The air hung heavily in the kitchen. Trunks blew out a breath, " Tension."

" Smart aleck. Why don't you go see little Trunks before you leave?" Bulma suggested. All I need is five minutes alone, was all she thought.

" Sure." Trunks merrily went to go see his younger self.

" Vegeta I need to ask you for a favor."

" I already know. I'll watch him."

" You don't have to."

" On one condition," Vegeta interrupted, " You don't follow us there. I will not have you there with us."

" But I want to see you guys fight!"

" Bulma, if you go, I'll kill you." Vegeta spoke softly but sternly. He moved to where Bulma sat and placed a hand against her face.

" Vegeta. We never got to talk last night."

" I don't care." Vegeta rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip and they sat there for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

Bulma finally reached up to his hand and brought it away from her face. " I know you're going to freak when I say this but………thanks. Thanks for being there last night. I really needed to get that out of my system."

Vegeta pulled his hand away as if he was burned. He looked away as if choosing what to say. " Yeah, fine. I'm glad it's out your system. We can pick up our lives like they were before you asked me to stay here. Since it's out of our systems." He backed up to the wall, inexplicably hurt.

" Vegeta? Isn't that what you wanted? That's the reason you left. You wanted me out of your system. I understand" Bulma rose out of her chair.

" Can you be that stupid? Having a couple of encounters is not going to get you out of my system. It just solidifies your spot there."

" Then what will because I know you don't want me" Bulma could hear her voice begging to rise with anger and she couldn't stop it.

" What? I don't want you? You are an idiot!" Vegeta threw up his hands and he all but yelled. Outside the kitchen door, the Z gang gathered to listen in.

" I must be an idiot because I thought you didn't want me! I guess I'm wrong. I'm just another dumb human!" Bulma moved so that she was toe to toe with Vegeta and both bared teeth.

" Bulma Briefs you are completely---" Vegeta was rudely interrupted as the door flung open and the gang tumbled in.

Goku got up and dusted off his pants. " Well that door is sturdy. We were, um, testing your door for you Bulma." He knocked on the door, " Yeah that's not sturdy enough."

Bulma and Vegeta whipped their heads to Goku, " Leave!" they shouted in unison.

The gang got out quickly with many utterances of " sorry" and "oops."

" I am completely what?" Bulma asked in a whisper.

" It's time to go." Goku announced outside the door.

" I have to go." Vegeta turned and opened the door where the gang stood awkwardly a few feet away.

" Wait." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and turned him.

" What?" he growled.

Bulma leaned and kissed him on the cheek. " Be careful."

Bulma then let go and shut the door on Vegeta who had a shocked look on his face.

-----------------------------------------

A/n Yay! Another chapter done! What does Vegeta think of Bulma? I dunno, I haven't written chapter 16 yet! I hope I have time to write more but my parents are being dumb.

If you want a celebrity doing the disclaimer, I think more reviews would be a good idea.

Alex


	16. The Beginning of Act 2

A/n OMG! Over 100 reviews! You must love me so much! I love you a lot too!

Disclaimer: I think we should all just start dancing! I don't own DBZ but we should dance anyway!

--------

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Chapter 16

The Beginning of Act 2

Vegeta wouldn't talk to her. He acted as if she didn't exist. Bulma tried getting his attention by flirting or starting arguments and even openly mocked him. He didn't care and didn't do a thing.

" I can't believe he won't talk to me!" Bulma was ranting again while she was shopping with Trunks from the future and little Trunks. They were at the mall buying things for the newest party Bulma was hosting. It was a Trunks going away/ celebrating Cell's defeat/ Celebrating Goku's life party.

They walked into the food court and big Trunks went to find seats. Bulma had baby Trunks in a baby harness that was strapped to her chest. She looked down and made funny faces to her baby as she stepped into a line for a restaurant.

" Hi there." A man stepped next to her.

" Hi." Bulma gave the man an once-over. He was nice looking and was a suit and tie person. That was never Bulma's type.

" Adorable child, must get the good looks from his mother." He smiled winningly and Bulma couldn't help but be flattered. It had been such a long time since she was complimented!

-------------

Trunks went back the line to see what was taking his mother so long. He spotted her talking to some slick guy. He instantly gritted his teeth.

" Hello." Trunks seethed. No one was going to hit on his mother!

" Oh, is this your boyfriend?" The man asked, tensing up.

" My what? No! He's my so---," Bulma paused then grinned, " He's a friend. I'm single."

" Really?" The man smirked and Bulma was getting a major ego boost. " How about I give you my number and we can continue our conversation over dinner."

" Sure." Bulma all but shouted it. She was single; Vegeta wasn't technically her boyfriend. Why not?

The man wrote his number down, handed it to Bulma, and departed.

" Hot damn Trunks! Your Momma just got a date." Bulma smiled at the number. " Even though he's not my type it'll be fun. I haven't been on a date in years. Unless you count watching a crappy black and white movie with Vegeta at two in the morning as a date."

Trunks looked at the paper, " Zach? Only sleaze-balls, dirt-bags, and perverts are named Zach!"

" They are not! People like that are usually called Bart or Woody." Bulma smiled, " Now for every man's favorite activity! It's time to shop for party clothes!"

Trunks groaned and baby Trunks began to cry.

--------------------------

" Hi Veggie." Bulma grinned at Vegeta the next morning. She had woken up very early to see Vegeta. Some of the gang were still hanging around her house, mainly Krillin and Yamcha, and Vegeta was invited to stay again by her mother.

He moved past her and out the door.

" Vegeta! What is your problem?"

" I'm fine." He paused with his back to her.

" What am I completely?" Bulma asked, quoting the last line of their last argument.

" You," Vegeta turned to her, " You are completely insane."

" Aww, thanks Vegeta. And since we're finishing up that fight, may I say that you're a complete asshole." Bulma smiled and spoke calmly.

" Well, if we were finishing up that fight I would say that you need to get over the fact that I left you. At least I left you with friends. You had a whole support system, it's a shame that you never asked for helped."

" I didn't need help."

Vegeta knew he had definitely struck a nerve, " Then why did you want me to stay?"

Bulma's mouth was dry. It was as if she couldn't make herself say the truth. She turned on her heel and headed to the door.

------------------------------

" You're going out with a guy named Zach! Tonight!" Mrs. Briefs shouted.

" I know! She's crazy!" Trunks yelled just as loud as his grandmother did.

Mrs. Briefs turned to Trunks, " I bet he spells ' click' like 'clich'." When Trunks gave her a puzzled look she started talking again, " I bet he's a pansy who sits home, watches bad anime shows, and plays a guitar. He probably plays that guitar very badly."

Bulma turned on her stool in front of the mirror. " What does that have to do with anything?"

" A lot! Those hobbies are what form and maintain a relationship! Creepy men make creepy babies! Handsome and smart men make handsome and smart babies! Look at Trunks."

Bulma stopped applying her lipstick and sighed. " Vegeta's not a man. He's a saiyan."

" Mom, that's offensive." Trunks frowned.

" It shouldn't be. You should be happy that your half human." Bulma got up and grabbed her purse. " I need to go."

-----------------------------

The next day was the party and everyone was out in the backyard. It was very balmy summer night and everyone was having a good time. Bulma was upstairs finishing feeding and dressing her son. She had a flowing, tiered white peasant skirt that had a wide brown belt. Since she had been feeding little Trunks, she had left her white silk camisole on. She moved into the bedroom and was desperately searching for her green shirt. All of a sudden, the lights turned off.

" You had a date last night."

Bulma slowly stood up and stared ahead. " Yep."

" His name was Zach."

Bulma rolled her eyes, " Yeah. You can save the whole 'Zach is a horrible name' rant."

" It is." Vegeta moved up to Bulma stealthily. She didn't resist when he pressed her back against his chest. It felt so good to be next to him, it made Bulma very happy. " You don't desire him though."

" How would you know?" Bulma kept her face and voice impassive even though her body was on fire.

Vegeta whispered it in her ear. " You want me." He bent his head lower to nibble her earlobe. Bulma immediately moved away from him and flicked on the lights.

" Well that was then, this is now. I don't want or need you anymore." Bulma spotted her green, collared sleeveless shirt, and switched her camisole with it.

" That's what I thought." Vegeta mumbled as he led the room, appalled at himself for his actions.

------------------------------

" Something up?" Yamcha asked Vegeta when he sat down.

" No."

" Okay. You just looked pissed. Is it cuz of the battle? I saw what you did. That was so not how you act normally."

Vegeta grit his teeth, " I don't want to talk about that."

" Fine." Yamcha shook his head as he searched for what Vegeta was staring at. " We could talk about Bulma."

" Why the hell are you talking to me. I hate you." Vegeta turned his stare toward Yamcha who just smiled like a dork.

"What you did at the Cell games made me respect for the first time in my life. If you can do that and Bulma likes you, then you can't be that bad."

" What did Vegeta do?" Bulma asked innocently. Suddenly the room got very quiet.

Yamcha spared Vegeta a glance then grinned. " He really brought his A-game."

Bulma shrugged, sensing the animosity in the room. " Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

Mrs. Briefs had heard of Vegeta's protection of Trunks and how everyone didn't mention it. Bulma needed to find these things out on her own, she decided. So Bulma's mother threw up her arms and yelled, " Cheese weasels!"

--------------

Trunks was leaving to go home today and Bulma was giving him lots of hugs. " Come back anytime you want to! Be safe and be good to your mother."

" I will. Spoil little Trunks to death."

" I will." Bulma smiled at her son. " You're so grown up. I have something to take with you." Bulma hurried to her lab to grab the present.

Vegeta walked up to Trunks and kept his face blank. " Keep training."

" I will. It's been great getting to know you. In the other timeline you were dead before I got the chance to have more memories."

" What do you remember?"

" Not much." Trunks took in a slow breath. " So…um…."

" Let's just get this over with." Vegeta held out his hand and Trunks took it. They shook hands and Trunks couldn't help but smile.

Bulma came in teary eyed with a case full of capsules. Both men stared at her awkwardly.

" Oh," She fanned her face, " Don't worry. These are happy tears."

Bulma gave Trunks his gift and they walked outside to the time machine.

---------------------------------

" Vegeta you seriously need to stop stalking me."

" I'm not stalking you woman. We just happen to be in the same kitchen during a thunderstorm that has blacked out the lights."

Bulma smirked, " You're stalking me." Lightning flashed vividly outside and it chilled her to the bone. " Good thing these aren't the old days."

Vegeta turned to open the fridge, " What do you mean?"

" The old days. You know, pre-baby. If this was the old days I'd either be huddled in your bed or making out with you. Thank Kami it's not the old days."

" Yeah, whatever."

" When will it be time to start training Trunks?" Bulma began to occupy her hands.

" I don't know. I don't know if I'll train him." Vegeta kept his hands busy too and moved to the opposite side of the room.

" You should."

" Just because he's my brat doesn't mean I'll train him. I think I'll be training in space in a year or so."

" That's fine. I guess he'll be trained by Goku." Bulma made her voice louder so Vegeta would react. Surprisingly he was calm.

" If that's what you want."

" Damn!" Bulma whirled, " Vegeta if you're going to be here, you're training Trunks. He's your son; it's your right to raise him. I'm not having him turn into a Gohan clone."

" Is that why I'm here? You clearly don't want me for anything else."

" You're here because," Bulma took a breath and turned toward the window, " I'm not ready for you to leave me again."

----------------------------

A/n Now starts a whole new part of OZRAB. From now on is a roller coaster involving fear, hate, pride, love, and Krillin's big mouth. I hope you continue riding the train till the end.

If you loved this chapter and want to dance more, you should review.

alex


	17. Decisions Must Be Made

A/n Hey everybody! I can't believe we've come this far! From now on, I'll be skipping around a bit and I really, really hope that you'll understand when I zoom ahead and stuff. Don't worry, I'll warn you. I also can't believe we're past the halfway point of this story and I have tons of fans!

BTW, this story contains a couple lines from the song " Closing time" except I don't remember who sang it.

My 15th b-day was Wednesday, the 20th. I'm gonna do the 15-year-old dance now. ( Dances)

Disclaimer: Chelsea: ( still in the cardboard box) LAWYERS! SO MANY LAWYERS! NOOOO!

-----------------------------

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Chapter 17

Decisions Must Be Made

Zach McMason was a peculiar man. Bulma would make dates with him and when she went to the club or restaurant, he wouldn't be there. However, he would leave a note with the host or the bartender.

" I'm so sorry Bulma. Blah, blah, and lots more blah." Bulma muttered and ordered a drink. Right then, a short man and an attractive blonde-haired woman came up to the bar.

" This is a horrible place for a date." The blonde muttered.

" Hey Bulma!" Krillin grinned. " I didn't know you'd be here. Where's Vegeta?"

Bulma turned to the short man and the girl. " I'm not with Vegeta anymore."

" Vegeta? The pompous fighter who was with you?" The woman questioned Krillin.

" Yeah, you whipped his butt pretty good Eighteen." Krillin gave a look of adoration to his date.

" Eighteen? The android?" Bulma blurted out in surprise, " Wow. I pictured you to be burly and ugly. You would have to be if you beat my Vegeta. No offense."

" Your Vegeta?" Krillin asked, " I thought you weren't with him?"

Bulma's eyes widened, " My Vegeta? I meant……umm." She shook her head, " Screw it, I'm getting drunk."

" Bulma's my friend and Vegeta's girlfriend. They have a kid." Krillin laid a hand on Eighteen's arm.

" He's not my boyfriend! I don't like him anymore!"

" It's okay if you like him. He's part of the team now ever since the Cell games." Krillin ordered a drink. " What he did after Trunks died was awesome."

" What did Vegeta do?" Bulma asked, confused. " Trunks died?"

" Well Trunks got killed by Cell and when Vegeta saw this he was livid. He went crazy and attacked Cell with everything he had. It was kinda sad since he unleashed a good portion of his power and Cell was barely hurt." Krillin shrugged, " The whole team was pretty shocked. I almost feel sorry for thinking Vegeta was all along this scary, horrible guy."

" Almost?" Bulma wondered aloud. " I definitely feel sorry for having him stay with me again. It's horrible!"

" Why would it? He's not completely hideous." Android Eighteen poked at her drink, " I hate ice." She mumbled.

" Hanging out with your ex 24/7 really, really sucks. It just rehashes how much you loved, I mean liked, the person. I don't love him." At least that was what she told herself. Bulma looked into her drink. She wasn't completely sure what she felt for him anymore.

" You know Bulma, if you keep saying you don't like him, we're gonna start thinking you do." Krillin chided.

" Oh, go get bit by a weasel." Bulma muttered and ordered another drink.

---------------------------

" Closing time, one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer!" a strange voice drifted into Mrs. Briefs' room.

" Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

Mrs. Briefs got out of her bed and opened the balcony doors. Out on the lawn stood Zach McMason with a guitar, singing his lungs out.

" I know who might wanna take you home, something, something………" Zach smiled. " Bulma I'm so sorry for skipping out on those dates!"

" Sorry Hun, I'm not Bulma and I'm married." Mrs. Briefs frowned at the man; " You suck! Do yourself a favor; get singing lessons and get some plastic surgery. You are really ugly." She leaned over the railing and squinted. " Also, try not wearing your wedding band when you go to serenade my daughter."

Mrs. Briefs turned and walked into the house, leaving Zach alone with his jaw dropped.

-----------------------------------------

" I'm sorry Bulma, we just don't clich." Bulma read the letter Zach had delivered her that morning. This was good since she had barely any interest in him.

" Clich?" Vegeta asked. They both sat at the table drinking coffee.

" I think he meant click. Wow, my mom isn't completely insane after all." Bulma crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the garbage. " I don't get it. Why do I always get bored with guys I date?"

" You need to just find one thing and stick to it before you lose interest again."

" I guess I should." Bulma looked at Vegeta. Someday you should too; she thought as she drank more coffee.

---------------------------------

" You and mom should get married." Trunks looked at Vegeta. " I'm serious."

" You know a lot for being 6." Vegeta was still astonished at how smart his son was becoming.

" I read." Trunks and Vegeta sat on the floor in the Gravity Room that Bulma had built inside the house. " You and mom love each other. People who love each other get married."

" Not always." Vegeta shrugged. He still had feelings for the woman, very strong feelings. However, Bulma wouldn't give him a chance at all. She had quit dating and was focusing on being a good mother, at which she excelled brilliantly. The more Vegeta saw her though, the more he yearned to be with her again. Was getting married the only way to have her again? This had been on his mind for a very long time. The kid wouldn't stop pestering him about it either.

" We should get an ring, then you can think about it. I think you'll agree that getting married would be a good idea." Trunks stated and nodded.

" Fine." Why not? Vegeta mused, if he didn't want to get married he could hide it and it would shut the kid up.

--------------------------------

" Oh, something green. Green is Bulma's favorite color!" Mrs. Briefs beamed at an emerald on a silver ring.

" Why the hell did I bring you along?" Vegeta grumbled to himself as they looked at the engagement rings.

" Cuz you love me!" Bulma's mother threw her arms around Vegeta and grinned.

" Stop touching me." Vegeta barked and Mrs. Briefs let go.

Trunks pointed to a ring, " That one."

Vegeta turned and looked, " No, too gaudy." Vegeta scanned under the glass and pointed to a ring. " That one."

The jeweler got the right size and bagged it before the others could see it. Vegeta took the bag and shoved it in his jacket pocket. Once they left the store Vegeta turned to Trunks and Mrs. Briefs.

" Don't say a word. You tell Bulma about the ring and I'll cut out your tongue, chop it up into little bits, and feed it to the old man's cat. Understand?"

They both nodded and gulped.

------------------------

Every day after that Vegeta changed the ring's hiding spot. Bulma wondered why Vegeta kept wondering around to different spots of the house every day. She decided it must be because he was bored or something. One day she decided to follow him but lost him up on the fourth floor. She was about the head downstairs when she ran right into Vegeta.

" Hi." Bulma tried to smile. She hadn't talked to him in so long.

" Hello." Vegeta looked as if he was going to reach for her but he didn't and he walked downstairs.

---------------------------------------

Goten and Trunks were playing in the backyard and Bulma was busy making them sandwiches. Vegeta had left to do some solitary training, or that was what Bulma thought. He didn't tell her why or where he went.

" Married?" Goten asked and threw a punch out, Trunks blocked it easily.

" I hope they get married soon. They're not happy apart." Trunks kneed Goten in the stomach and he doubled over.

" That hurts!"

" Don't be a wimp Goten. It's not my fault your mom is a lousy trainer. My dad's the best!" Trunks sat down while his friend recovered. " He's taught me so much! That's why I became a super saiyan so fast!"

" No you're not!" Goten shook his head, " You're not strong enough."

" Wanna bet?"

Bulma walked outside with a tray piled high with sandwiches. She stopped when she saw Trunks with blonde hair. The tray dropped.

Her son turned, " Hi mom! Look what I can do!"

" When did you become a super saiyan?" she stuttered out in disbelief.

" Last month." Trunks' hair fell back down, the lavender color in his hair came back and his eyes changed backed to their normal color.

" Why didn't your father tell me?" Bulma took a seat on a deck chair, still shocked.

" I didn't show him yet. I was waiting until he proposed." Instantly Trunks clamped a hand on his mouth.

" What!" Bulma screeched. Trunks opened his mouth to talk and Bulma held up a hand. " Trunks! Don't say anything."

" Okay."

Goten bent over and picked up a sandwich. " Mmm……ham."

----------------------------

Bulma and Trunks sat at the kitchen table drinking tea hours later. Goten had gone home complaining that he had a stomachache.

" Now Trunks, I know you want your father and I to get married but that's something that's just not going to happen. Your father and I live very separate and different lives." Bulma sipped tea and tried to not hurt her son's feelings.

" But that's not it! He wants to get married!"

" I don't think he does." It broke Bulma's heart to say it aloud.

" Well, okay when he bought the ring he said he would think about it but he said that about training me and he ended up doing it and he said the same thing when we were eating cereal, he said " I'll think about eating the cocoa puffs" and then he ate them!" Trunks let out a breath.

Bulma couldn't process anything that Trunks was saying. She was still caught up on the word ring.

" He bought me a ring!" Bulma jumped out of her seat and did a little victory dance.

" You're a bad dancer." Trunks smiled at his mom.

" I don't care!" Finally sanity and reason kicked in and she sat back down. " What does it look like?"

" I don't know. Dad snatched it away and hid it."

Bulma smirked, " Trunks, do you want to go on a scavenger hunt?"

-----------------------------------------------

A/n Bulma's finally starting to become happy again after being so depressed. Let's see what's next in OZRAB. ( Flips through pages) Hmmm…….. interesting….. Did anyone else notice that 18 doesn't like ice? I wonder why.

If you love me or you want Chelsea out of the box finally then review! Or give me some cheese, Chelsea loves cheese.

Alex


	18. Move Along

A/n Holy man! The 18th chapter has cometh! So many reviews, so many thank yous! So. Much. Love. BTW, I hope you people know that I purposely make the characters talk slang and say 'cuz' and 'kinda'. I think it makes them seem more real.

In addition, this story is supposed to be funny. I have actually had people ask if it was supposed to be funny and someone even wondered why it was in the humor genre. I thought it was funny till I remembered that not all of us understand each other's humor. One person's laugh riot is another's dim chuckle.

Hey Hopeless-Angel1605! Thank you so much for reviewing 'shrunken for a day'! I love all my reviewers equally but you are definitely cool for even looking at that story. It's one of my worst stories ever!

On fictionpress is a story Chelsea and I wrote. It's hilarious and is on Chelsea's account, El Corazon Sangriento.

Oh yeah, almost forgot, my big brother has come home from Iraq for two weeks on leave. I'm so happy I could dance.

This is also my fourth chapter named after a song. " Move Along" is from the new All- American Rejects' CD, _Move Along._ This chapter goes along very well with the song. I suggest listening to the song with the chapter. Actually, buy the album, it's fantastic.

Disclaimer: Chelsea:( Gets out of cardboard box ) My legs are cramped. Hey, look! There's cheese!

Alex: (Pops out with a deformed sock puppet) I'm going to sue you!

Chelsea: NOOOO! NOT THE LAWYERS! (jumps back into cardboard box while Alex runs away, laughing evilly)

-----------------------------------------

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Chapter 18

Move Along

" Get out of my head!" Vegeta roared and pressed his forehead to the ground. Still the voice came; it chanted and mocked him.

" Monster, monster, monster."

Vegeta rolled to his side, the pain in his head blinding. He hated that forsaken ring. Ever since he had gotten the stupid thing, he'd been tortured mercilessly. Vegeta's dark side decided to rear it's ugly head. This also happened a lot during the android training before Bulma had stepped in. The woman calmed him so much.

" She doesn't want you." The voice hissed.

He pounded his fists into the ground, " Shut up!"

Why did he want and need someone so much? Why did it feel as if his heart was being cleaved in two every time she walked away? Why couldn't Bulma just stay with him?

The voice chided away, " Poor little Vegeta. See what being with that woman has done? The only reason she was with you was that she pitied you. Now you're weak and your mind is hazed over. A pitiful warrior, lower than a third-class idiot, that's what you've become!"

" I am stronger than that! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta slowly came to his feet, his mind whirling painfully.

" You need to break free from these bonds. Find a way to break free. Then you will be strong." The voice seemed to be floating in the mist that surrounded him.

Vegeta fisted his hands and took a breath. Now was time for him to rest.

-------------------------------------------

" Why don't we just forget it. We've searched everywhere." Bulma slumped into a chair next to her son.

" Dad's going to give it to you soon. I know it." Trunks smiled warily.

Bulma smiled back at her son. Suddenly, the door slammed and Vegeta stalked into the kitchen.

" Trunks, it's time to go to bed." Bulma winked at him since Vegeta had his back turned.

Trunks grinned, " But mom!"

" Nope, it's time for bed."

" Fine." Trunks grin turned into a frown as Vegeta looked at them. He got up and trudged up the stairs.

Bulma tried to hide the little smile but looking into Vegeta's eyes made it vanish. " Vegeta? What's wrong?" Bulma had never seen Vegeta look so tired, so tormented.

" Nothing."

" Alright, you can tell whenever you want to then." Bulma stood up and walked over to him. Vegeta moved and pressed a hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Bulma tilted her head and their lips were a whisper away. She began to move in but stopped and took a step back.

" You should go to bed. Now." Bulma looked at her feet as thoughts raced through her head.

" Right. It's been a long day." Vegeta gave Bulma one more look then left.

She turned around and let out a breath. " What is my problem?" she asked herself aloud. Bulma couldn't allow herself to kiss him or anything and all she really wanted was to be his girlfriend again. Why couldn't her mind and body agree with each other? However, another thought was buzzing around her head that she really couldn't ignore.

What was wrong with Vegeta?

--------------------------------------

The next day, Bulma decided to forget about the ring. She was just going to write it off as Trunks and his over active imagination getting the best of him. Since it was Saturday Bulma didn't have any work to do so she was very bored. Trunks had run off to Goten's house and Vegeta was up training.

She sighed, " I'm soooo bored."

Although she knew she shouldn't of, she walked up to the gravity room and opened the door. Vegeta sighed as the gravity automatically went back to normal. He turned to the door, still as a super saiyan. This had been the first time she'd seen Vegeta super saiyan so close and he looked good! Bulma tried saying something but instead her cheeks turned pink.

" Hello." Vegeta took a step closer to her, " Why are you blushing?"

" I'm not blushing." Bulma snapped out and rubbed a hand on her cheek as if she was trying to rub off the blush.

" Okay. Why are you here?" Vegeta dared to take a step closer and Bulma did the same.

" I'm bored." Bulma continued to blush when she looked at Vegeta's now vibrant green eyes. She stared at her feet awkwardly. " I should go." Bulma turned to leave but Vegeta grabbed her arm. She gave up and turned to face him then smiled, " Kami, you look gorgeous like that."

" Oh…." Vegeta went back to his regular mode and a small half-smile played across his lips.

" Sorry. That was stupid to say." Bulma began studying her shoes again. " Can I come in?"

" Um……Sure." Vegeta stepped back and Bulma walked directly to the console.

" So." Bulma searched for something to talk about. " Everything working good?"

" Yeah." Vegeta frowned and moved towards the console and tried to block Bulma from touching it.

" What's wrong?" Bulma raised a brow as she tried to maneuver around him. He continued to block her.

" Nothing."

" Is there something you don't want me to see?" Something sprung up in Bulma; it felt like a strange combination of hope and confusion. Bulma smiled and reached into one of the cabinets on top. " What's in here?" She gave it a hard yank and the door sprung open. Her hand began to grope the contents of the cabinet before Vegeta kissed her.

When he pulled back, all Bulma could do was sigh. Her mind had fuzzed over too. It had been so long since they last kissed and she could swear that Vegeta had gotten better at it. Bulma grinned at Vegeta as she brought her hand back down to her side. Her hand stopped suddenly in front of her face and she revealed what was in her palm.

" Vegeta?" Her eyes darted to her palm. " What does this mean?" Bulma studied the ring. It had a round sapphire surrounded by a darker blue stone that had hints of red in it.

Vegeta snatched it out of her hands. " I don't know."

" What?" Despair snuck into her voice and her heart. This was quickly covered with a thick layer of rage. " If you buy a girl an engagement ring you should know what it means!"

" Too bad. I only bought the ring because the boy was pestering me."

Bulma felt something in her crack a little. " What?"

" Don't start woman." Vegeta hated it when she started to cry.

" Don't you care?" Then Bulma shook her head; " Do you love me?"

" I'm not going to justify that question with an answer."

Bulma took a step back, her mind reeling. " I…..I have to go."

------------------------------------------

Bulma sat in the storage room of the lab contemplating why Vegeta was such a bastard. It was incredibly hot and humid in the little space and Bulma's ponytail was sticking to her neck. She tried waving it away but it continued to stick to her neck like an annoying leech. Bulma hadn't cried when Vegeta decided to be so evil towards her. It only took her a minute to figure out that he did care. Vegeta just naturally was screwed up when it came to relationships. Good news for Vegeta, so was she. She didn't even know if she loved him at all. Bulma did care for him and that was enough. However, she was angry, very angry, still. Bulma was downright furious at Vegeta for being so cruel. Bulma whisked away her ponytail but it continued to stick to her neck. She felt anger bubble into her throat.

She growled at it and made her ponytail higher but her hair was so long now that the hair stuck to her neck again. " Stupid hair," She muttered as she marched outside to her desk and opened the drawer. " Stupid Vegeta," Bulma mumbled as she brought the scissors up to her hair and snipped the ponytail off. Bulma sighed, smiled, and ran an appreciative hand down the back of her neck that had no hair sticking to it.

Bulma put back the scissors and shut the drawer. Right when she was about to leave, she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the computer monitor.

" Oh shit." Bulma squeaked as she ran her hand through her now boyishly short hair.

--------------------------------------

Vegeta didn't care that the little voice would come during training. It was just like that voice that tells you " One more cookie wouldn't hurt" or " You just ate that cookie, you're so fat now." Usually the voice told him something like the latter. His mind would guilt trip him into training harder and faster so he could get better. That's why he always listened to the voice.

Now his voice told him crazy stuff. Stuff so insane that he almost doubted it. Almost. But his mind and the voice were always right so why ignore it now when he had gotten so far?

Vegeta was up in his room contemplating this when Bulma walked in.

" What did you do to your hair?" Vegeta glared at Bulma's new haircut. She had run out to the salon and had got it cleaned up. Now it was a far cry from the choppy mess it was three hours ago.

" It's your fault." Bulma walked over and sat on the bed. Vegeta reached out and ran a hand through it.

" Short." Vegeta cocked his head to the side, " I like it."

" I thought you hated me." Bulma shot him a smirk and Vegeta retracted his hand. " Vegeta, we've known each other for a very long time. I know when you're putting on an act."

" How do you know if that was an act or not? I might be serious. It's not like we're an item or anything."

Bulma let out a laugh, " I know that if you weren't actually considering getting back together with me you wouldn't have run off with Trunks and my mom to get a ring." Bulma got off the bed and grabbed Vegeta's hands. " You don't need to give me the ring."

" What?" Vegeta sputtered, utterly confused. Why was she so upset if she didn't want the damn thing? A woman wanted rings, at least that's what he'd learned from Earth television shows.

" If the tables were turned and I had to make the decision whether I wanted to ask you to marry me, I would've done the same thing." Bulma shrugged, " I'm not the marrying type."

" At least not now? Right?" Vegeta asked strangely hopeful and depressed. This was a very odd thing for him; part of him wanted her and another part wanted her to leave.

" Yeah. I just want to be your girlfriend again. Can we do that?" Bulma beamed at Vegeta.

" You were never my girlfriend in the first place." Vegeta pulled Bulma against him and gave her a fast, hard kiss.

" Is that a yes?" Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Vegeta put an arm around. " That was definitely a yes." Bulma mumbled into his chest and they stood like that for a while in silence.

Vegeta felt the sudden difference in her breathing and looked down at her, " Are you crying?" When Bulma looked up at him with a tear-streaked face he gave her an odd look, " Why are you crying?"

" Just give me a minute, jerk. I haven't cried in a since you left me." She pressed her cheek to his chest and bawled.

" Crazy woman."

----------------------------------------

A/n Do you know how easy it would be to end this now? I could just slap a " The End" or " Fin" at the end of this sucker and call it quits. But I can't. The story isn't finished. The next chapter or the one after that might be the last, just to let you know. Yeah, I'm crying too. I hope you people consider this chapter one of my best. I put a lot of work into it. also, aren't you all happy for Vegeta and Bulma? I'm so glad they're back together, but it doesn't mean it's all happily ever after!

If you love me or you want me to destroy the hand puppet then you should review.

Alex


	19. A New Set of Ideas

A/n The time has come. It's been inevitable. This is the final chapter. I know you don't want it to end but the time has come.Sorry. I hope you love this last chapter and feel some sort of closure.

Disclaimer: Evil Sock Puppet: (moons lawyers) Sue this! MUAHAHAHAHA!

---------------------------------------------------

Oh, Zat Rings A Bell

Chapter 19

A New Set of Ideas

" I can't take it anymore!" Vegeta screamed as he paced the small kitchen in Goku's house. " She won't stop nagging, whining, and then she starts crying! She cries so much it echoes in my head!"

Goku just smirked where he sat. Vegeta glared angrily at him.

" Does she hate me? This could be some kind of punishment."

Chi-chi walked in with a hamper of freshly laundered clothes. She slammed it on the table and shot Vegeta a very nasty scowl. " If she hated you then why does she stick with you?"

" If I tried to figure out why that woman did what she did, I'd have a migraine." Vegeta sat down in one of the chairs. Goku continued to smirk as his wife folded laundry.

Vegeta scowled as best as he could, " Why are you so smug?"

Goku didn't say a word. Chi-chi looked at the two saiyans, wound up a towel, and snapped Vegeta against the side of his face.

" How do you think she's going to act when put into this type of situation?"

Vegeta jumped up and the two started a screaming match, oblivious to Goku as he picked the ringing telephone.

" Hey Bulma." Goku announced loudly and the two stopped fighting. " Oh, I'm fine! How are you?" Goku nodded. " Yeah, he's here. Don't worry Bulma I'll send snuggle-butt home. Bye!" Goku put down the telephone. " Snuggle-butt? That's new."

" Yeah, she usually calls me Veggie." Vegeta paused, mortified that he had told the couple his pet name. " I'm going now." Vegeta turned to the door.

" No, let me." Goku walked over and touched Vegeta's arm. A second later they were at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta wiggled his arm free, " Stop showing off."

Just then, a very pregnant Bulma walked in. " Hello boys." Bulma smiled and pressed a hand to the small of her back. " I'm so glad that you decided to use instant transmission."

" Why?" Goku tilted his head to the side, puzzled.

" My water broke." Bulma smiled and patted her stomach.

---------------------------------------

Mrs. Briefs sat in the waiting room, her hands full of pink lollipops. " I can't believe that in the birth ward gift shop they only had pink pops to celebrate a girl! Bulma's having a boy!" She explained to two random people. " She's gonna name him Vegeta Jr."

Trunks took a pop, " Why am I not named Vegeta Jr.?"

" You're named Trunks because your mother hated your father for knocking her up. You were named to spite him." Mrs. Briefs explained pleasantly.

Mr. Briefs shrugged and lit up a cigarette, " Your grandmother's right. Sorry Trunks."

Trunks shrugged, " You know what I've noticed? The title for this story doesn't really fit the story that well."

Mr. Briefs nodded, " It really doesn't. But the other titles sucked. By the way, did anyone else wonder why we're still being focused on?"

" I noticed but we don't have anything else to talk about." Mrs. Briefs took a lollipop, " I think I'm supposed to say something funny." Mrs. Briefs looked thoughtful for a minute then sighed, " Sorry I got nothing."

" Well, I'm gonna grab that hand puppet from the disclaimer and torture Goten and Gohan." Trunks got up from his seat and left.

" Have fun Trunks." Mrs. Briefs smiled and sucked on the pop.

---------------------------------------

" You have a lot of courage." Vegeta admitted to Bulma as he moved a strand of hair from her face.

Bulma stretched out on the hospital bed as another contraction came, " Really?"

" You reared the brat all by yourself. That took courage."

" And strength?" Bulma looked over at him and smiled.

" Maybe a bit." Vegeta looked back at her, " I thought I was turning into him."

" What?"

Vegeta leaned back the uncomfortable chair. " You never asked me why I decided to side with Babidi and become evil again. It was because I was afraid I was turning into Kakkarot."

" How were you turning into Goku?"

" When Trunks told me that we should get married it made me realize a lot. I realized that I had began to settle down and that I cared for you and our son."

" Then you realized you were becoming what you didn't want. You were becoming whom you hated. You were turning into a Goku-clone thing. It scared the crap out of you. When you're scared you turn into a ruthless bastard." Bulma saw the look on Vegeta's face and laughed. " I told you, I'm a genius."

" I wouldn't say that." Vegeta mumbled and began to study his shoes.

Bulma reached out and laid a hand against his cheek, " Vegeta, look at me." He turned his face towards her but avoided her eyes. " When I said I loved you, it wasn't a fluke or a lie or anything. I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you no matter if you turn evil and try to destroy the world or if you decide that you don't love me back. Alright?"

Vegeta gave her a stunned look, " Marry me."

" What?"

" Marry me."

" What?"

" If I have to say it again I'll have to slap you."

" What?"

The door opened and the doctor walked in, " Time to check on you Ms. Briefs."

" What?" Bulma mumbled again.

" Oh and Mr.………You. Can you please control your family in the waiting room?" the doctor asked as he picked up a clipboard. " They're scaring the doctors."

----------------------------------------

" No baby yet?" Goku asked hopefully.

" No." Vegeta took a seat by Goku and looked at everyone that had crammed into the room. Some were fighting and others were eating or having long conversations. Then he saw Mr. Briefs lighting a cigarette underneath the No Smoking sign.

" Alright. I might have heard a little snippet of conversation when I was standing by the door with Piccolo. We weren't eavesdropping or anything. I'd never eavesdrop on a conversation between you and Bulma." Goku trailed off.

" Get on with it. I don't care if you eavesdrop."

" You and Bulma are getting married?" Goku whispered loud enough to have a couple of the fights break up.

" Probably not. She already told me before that she didn't want to get married at all."

" Why would you want to get married in the first place?"

" Why would I want to tell you?"

Goku grinned, " You and I are buddies now!"

" Whatever." Vegeta knew why he wanted to get married. He was in love with Bulma.

" You know ever since the beginning I knew you two would be together. Even though you would always insult each other and be really mean I noticed one thing and that was."

Vegeta interrupted, " The only reason you knew that the woman and I would be together was because our future son told you."

" Well, that and the fact that after a while you stopped threatening to kill her so much."

" You're just rambling because you're bored, aren't you?"

" Probably." Goku grinned and began rummaging through the pile of magazines on the table. He suddenly stopped when a string of curses echoed through the hallway. " Baby time."

----------------------------------

" Something wrong Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as Vegeta slammed his forehead repeatedly against the window. Inside were tons of newborns and Vegeta's child had just been placed there so everyone could see it. Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, Mrs. Briefs, and Piccolo were crowded around it looking for the baby. Vegeta hadn't let anyone into Bulma's room after the baby was born; stating that Bulma needed to rest.

" What's wrong? Does Vegeta Jr. look like Yamcha? That'd make me slam my head against the wall." Mrs. Briefs asked as she searched.

" No." Vegeta stopped bashing his head. " So much for having the room decorated in blues. We had bought all those clothes too. I had even stayed the whole shopping trip that day. This is just great." Vegeta mumbled almost incoherently to himself.

" What are you talking about?" Krillin peered in.

Mrs. Briefs suddenly clasped her hand together, " Oh Vegeta! She's beautiful!"

" She?" the other men asked, confused.

Mrs. Briefs pointed to a tiny baby wrapped in pink and sporting dark blue hair. " Bura Bunny Briefs! You gave her my first name as her middle one? How sweet!"

Krillin grinned, " Now Marron will have another girl to hang out with. She was getting tired of only hanging out with Goten and Trunks."

" Hey Vegeta, " Goku jabbed him in the ribs, " Don't you have to get that answer for that question?"

" Yeah, I do. She's going to say no." Vegeta shrugged and went to see Bulma.

---------------------------------------

Lightning flashed outside and Bulma kept tensing up every time it cracked vividly. She tried not to be so frightened and lying next to Vegeta helped her but she was still scared.

" I'm so lucky to be with you." Bulma rested her head against Vegeta's chest and sighed.

" Really?"

" Yeah. When I was with Yamcha during storms he'd tell me to get over it." Bulma smiled, " I wonder what would've happened if you had never let me in your room that one time."

" We probably would've gotten together anyway." He let a hand stroke lazily down her back.

" Why do you say that?" Bulma looked up at him puzzled.

" You were too damn irresistible." Vegeta answered annoyed.

Bulma snuggled closer, " Aww, that's sweet."

" No, it's truthful. You were bothersome and perplexing. I began thinking about you constantly. It would've been only a mater of time before my control slipped."

" Wow. I feel shallow. I only took interest in you because you were hot. Then I realized you needed someone to help you stop being so stupid. Then I realized we were very similar." Bulma laughed, " I'm so glad I'm with you."

Vegeta flipped Bulma onto her back and began to run his hands over her. " Let's see. What have I gotten from being with you?" He kissed her cheek then her shoulder. " I inherited your crazy mother, your eccentric father, all your ridiculous friends, your odd ideas and phobias, two wonderful brats and," Vegeta reached over to the nightstand and picked up a little velvet box, " Possibly a wife." Vegeta opened the top and looked into Bulma's eyes. " When I asked, actually I demanded, for your hand in marriage months ago you never answered. I know you've told me that you don't want to get married but you've also told me that you want some normalcy in your life. I know this is the only thing normal for us and I want to give that to you. Will you marry me?"

" Yes I will." Bulma smiled as Vegeta slipped the ring on her finger. She shifted so that she hugged him with all her might. " All that crap we've gone through was so worth it to get to here. We'll never have a happily ever after but we are definitely going to try. I love you."

" Yes, I know."

-------------------------------

A/n So sorry, it's over. I know it's sad that this story is finally ending but don't you feel some closure? I do even though I love OZRAB. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed;

Sesslover101

Hatty

Vegeta'sSis

Vegetafanfic1

Moonlight152

Kataan

Mrs. Trunks Briefs

Tiff

Fujutsu

John Perry

Lil sweetie

Mighty Agamemnon

Dragon-Angel-Of-Light

Oozaru Angel

Satan'stoasterstrudel

Nellyness

Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever

Lillian Rose

TheWarriorFormallyKnownAsPrince

ShadowGirlFawkes

DJ Ali

Megs626

Linkin Park 04

KawaiiTenshi

Firechild19

Trunksmybaby

TannyMieC.M.

Draguna

Lp

Yolanda

Fan

Saiyangirl

Stvbnkz4eva

Cyndi1

D

Blow-you-away

Vegluvr

Bebex2xsweet

Yumi

Hatami

TrunksgirlBlaze27

Sabudabu

Mercuriancat

Riachan

Peachez777

Shadowcatyumi08

Mimo-Chi

TXI0099

Initial n

Hopeless-Angel1605

Psycho Aisheteru Hedgehog

Bulmasbabe69

Amber

Anime 8

I hope I didn't miss anyone! Oh wait! **EL CORAZON SANGRIENTO!** The girl who was there to convince me to keep writing when I was about to scrap this fic. Chels is also the only person who will start quoting random parts of my story during classes.

If you love me, or want to explain how badly you want a sequel, I suggest you review.

Alex


End file.
